Rivales
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios…
1. Chapter 1

Rivales

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios…

ººººº

Estaban frente a frente, los tres compartiendo intensas miradas de desprecio.

El tenso silencio se hacia cada vez mas denso a cada minuto. El pequeño niño rubio de feroz mirada, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre el, el albino, al contrario, tenia una actitud glacial, del tipo pasivo-agresivo. Light no se amilano ante ellos. Vamos, después de su gran batalla contra L, de la cual resulto el victorioso, no se dejaría intimidar por esos pequeños demonios.

Ninguno de los tres aflojo su muda batalla. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, su orgullo era demasiado fuerte.

Hasta que Mello saco su pistola y disparo.

…

-Siento la demora, la pastelería estaba llena y…

Elle, a quien se apodaba Ryuuzaky para los amigos, observo la curiosa escena. Light tirado en el suelo con Mello aferrado a su cuello y Near sujetándole una pierna, los tres con la ropa manchada de mostaza.

-Ahh los dejo solos unos minutos y ya tratan de matarse.-suspiro.

-Mello empezó!-se excuso Light incorporándose con los chiquillos todavía aferrados a su cuello y pierna.

-Si claro, Mello, Near vayan a cambiarse o no tendrán pastel, y me voy a quedar con la pistola llena de mostaza para que aprendan a no molestar a los invitados.

-Si, hermano.-murmuraron por lo bajo ambos niños retirándose.

-Anata, Light-kun, tu camisa es un desastre, debo tener alguna para prestarte en mi cuarto.

- Y que tal si me prestas la que estas usando ahora.-dijo pervertidamente mientras rodeaba la cintura del otro con las manos.

-Mantén tranquilas esas manos Light-kun, con mis hermanos aquí sabes que no estoy de humor.

-Bien, pero ya sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.-canturreo siguiéndolo, muy de cerca, a su novio hasta el cuarto.

ººººº

Jeje que lindo seria si las cosas hubieran sido así n/n

Y después dicen que Ryuuzaky es el pervertido jeje

"Anata" en un palabra de afecto japonesa, algo así como "Querido" "Cariño "Amor" y esas cursilerías que yo no uso XD

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Rivales

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios…

ººººº

Las tres de la mañana. Light estaba completamente dormido junto a Ryuuzaky en la misma cama. Estaba felizmente dormido, gracias a la enorme hazaña de lograr que el moreno insomanico se durmiera a la hora normal como la gente normal.

Pero tuvo la sensación de que algo pasaba encima suyo, su conciencia todavía nublada por el sueño pudo distinguir una pálida figura pasando hasta situarse en medio de los dos jóvenes. Ya más despierto comprendió que no se trataba más que del pequeño de pijamas blancas. Se pregunto que hacia allí, molestándose cuando el muy listillo se acomodaba cubriéndose con las mantas.

-Near… ¿que haces? Vas a despertar a Elle…-susurro con los ojos soñolientos.

El albino solo lo miro con esa molesta actitud de indiferencia.

-¿Que pasa?... ¿Es que estas celoso que yo lo conozco desde que nací y vos no?-dijo para terminar abrazándose a su hermano como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.

Light se quedo toda la noche en vela analizando esa pregunta.

ººººº

Jeje no esta tan bueno como lo había imaginado al principio, pero igual me causa gracia y ternura.

Yo no se ustedes pero a mi me gusta verlos a Elle y Near juntos, no en el sentido yaoi sino mas tipo como hermandad XD

Todo el capi esta basado en un chiste de un historietista muy famoso, Quino, no se si lo han oído nombrar, para el que sepa quien dijo esa frase que dice Near acá le regalo… no se… una dedicatoria en el siguiente capitulo, ¿que tal? Eso si llega a haberlo, claro.

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios…

ººººº

Estaba tan agradecido de regresar a la casa, tras estar toda la mañana de clase en clase, apenas si tuvo tiempo para comer algunos de los dulces que tan generosamente le proveyó su novio. No es que le gustan mucho, pero comprobó que realmente eran energizantes. También empezó a meditar seriamente eso de no ir a todas las clases, Ryuuzaky no lo hacia, diciéndole que con faltar a unas pocas clases teóricas no iban a afectar su, ya de por si, perfecta calificación.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, dejando fatigosamente sus zapatos en la entrada.

Iba para la sala, cruzándose con Mello en el pasillo. No le tenía lo que se dice una gran estima hacia él, parecía que lo odiaba por el solo hecho de existir. A Light le molestaba mucho esa actitud, pero no tenia más remedio que soportarlo ya que se trataba del hermano menor de Ryuuzaky. Reuniendo todo el buen humor que tenia le saludo.

-Hola Mello, ¿como…?

-¡PERVERTIDO!

Grito Mello para salir corriendo a su cuarto, no sin mirarlo con una gran ira. Light solo miro por unos momentos adonde se había ido, sin entender a que venia ese comentario. Continúo su camino a la sala. Y encontró al moreno frente al televisor.

-Bienvenido, Light-kun, ¿cansado?

-Siii…-suspiro, arrojándose junto a Ryuuzaky.-Ya no veía la hora de volver… oye, ¿acaso Mello se levanto de mal humor hoy o que?

-Hmm… no lo creo. Estuvo tranquilo toda la mañana, discutimos hace un rato y lo mande a su cuarto, ¿porque preguntas?

-Ah… por nada. Voy a comer algo, ¿vienes?

-En un momento.- Light se incorporo camino a la cocina.-Ah, una cosa Light-kun.-el aludido volteo la cabeza.-No me molesta que escribas TODO lo que hacemos en tu diario, pero parece que a Mello si, te sugiero que lo guardes en un lugar más seguro, y bajo llave si es posible, la próxima vez…-dijo sosteniendo un cuaderno con la punta de sus dedos.

Light nunca había estado más rojo en toda su vida.

ººººº

Jejejejejeje… Light pervertido, ¬u¬ ¿que cosas escribes allí? ¿Caso todo lo que haces, o más bien, LE haces a Ryuuzaky? Jejejeje Ten cuidado porque Mello es muy sobreprotector con su hermano, eh.

Pobre Light, no dejo de molestarlo. Para la próxima saldrá mejor parado, lo prometo para las que les caen bien el castaño, y no me malinterpreten, también a mi me gusta Light, solo que no tanto como amo a Elle n.n además es muy divertido molestarlo.

También trataré de meter al resto del elenco de Death Note, que en estos drabbles (si se le pueden llamar así), me concentre en este cuarteto de Elle, Light, Near y Mello. Les aviso que estas pequeñas historias están basadas en las situaciones cotidianas que todo el mundo vive algunas vez, así que no esperen que actualice tan seguido. ¿okis?

Este capi esta dedicado a Neko Rheeid, por adivinar cual era el personaje, era Guille, que entraba al cuarto para dormir en la cama de sus papas, un día me acorde de ese chiste, y no pude resistirme el hacerlo fic n-n

Para Vegen Isennawa, si te refieres a que el chiste es de Mafalda, tienes razón, pero el que decía eso que puse era su hermanito Guille. Pero igual te dedico el capi también, porque soy buena XD

Otro aviso de ultima hora, ¡chachan chachan! Mi amigo, Maravillante, esta organizando un torneo de OC (original characters-personajes originales) que se llama "**Primer Torneo de OCs de FanFiction: "La pluma y la espada"**,creo que yo misma entrare a este torneo, cuando sepa mejor las reglas y vea con que personajes entro jeje si ustedes se interesan en poner a prueba sus dotes de escritor aquí esta su oportunidad, para las bases y demás términos tienen que ir a la profile de Maravillante, o buscan por este nombre en el** "Search" **aquí mismo, arriba, en el menú de FanFiction, y se fijan, espero poder verlos por allí, suerte.

Pues esto es todo, por ahora, díganme si quieren que algún personaje (de Death Note obviamente) aparezca en el siguiente capitulo, ¿pliiis?

Hasta la próxima.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Desde el capitulo 4 nuevas apariciones del resto del elenco de Death Note.

ººººº

-Entonces, lo que dices es que el orden de los factores no altera el producto, ¿cierto?

-Por enésima vez, si.-respondió en voz baja, tratando por todos los medios de contener su fastidio, porque no podía enojarse con la pequeña con carita de ángel. Ya llevaba como más de una hora tratando de explicarle aquellos condenados ejercicios de matemáticas, pero el que no supiera algo tan básico, o de verdad era una niña muy MUY ingenua o le estaba tomando el pelo y poniéndole esa carita de borrego a medio morir.

-Ah… sabes, estoy aburrida de los números, ¿porque no hacemos otra cosa?-le dijo altaneramente poniendo los brazos detrás de su nuca. Dando un gran suspiro, se levanto para tomar una de los tantos libros de aquella biblioteca personal.

-A ver, ¿que tal física?

-Muy parecido a las matemáticas, paso.

-Bien, ¿y geografía?

-Aburriiida…

-Hn, y que dices de biología, si es que no tienes algo en contra.-ya sentía a la vena de su frente hincharse progresivamente.

-No tengo nada en contra…

-¡Bien!-abrió el libro antes de que cualquier cosa saliera de la boca de la pequeña castaña.-Sabes lo que es la mitosis, ¿no?

-Mitosis es… aaah, algo que tiene que ver con… otra cosa?-se rasco la mejilla, tratando de dar una respuesta que fuera satisfactoria.

-Mitosis es el proceso de división celular.-se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.-Una de las características que…

-Tengo hambre, ¡voy por algo de comer!-se levanto, dirigiéndose con paso alegra a la puerta.

-Pero vuelve pronto para seguir estudiando, Sayu, Sayu!-otro suspiro, realmente esa niña si que sabia como exasperar a los adultos. Se quedo examinando el manual… por más de media hora.

Cansado, mas bien, harto de esperar, bajo a ver que entretenía tanto a la joven Yagami, si se había quedado mirando una de esas telenovelas de Ryuga Hideki, estaba seguro de que iba a tirar el control remoto a la basura. Para suerte de ella, y del control, no se encontraba en la sala. Continúo su recorrido a la cocina, donde efectivamente estaba Sayu, vertiendo algo dentro de la licuadora.

-Sayu.- espacio para suspiro resignado.- ¿Que estas haciendo?

-Pues se me ocurrió hacer un licuado de banana, jugo de naranja, chocolate, helado, leche, malvaviscos, algo de vainilla, kiwy, y creo que algo de cocacola, solo para darle mas gusto.-sonrió Sayu, orgullosa de su nueva creación.

-Esa cosa te va a dar indigestión.-advirtió, pero Sayu no lo escucho, se bajo de la silla en la que estaba parada, y estaba a punto de tocar el botón que encendía el aparato.

Una expresión de alarma transformo su cara, a la vez que gritaba.-¡ESPERA! ¡NO LE PUSISTE…!

RAAAAAAANNNNHHH!... SPLAAAAAAAAASSSSSH!...

-… la tapa….-se limpio un poco del menjunje que le cayo en la cara con la palma de su mano, sin mencionar que esa cosa dejaría manchas indelebles en su ropa. Sayu, por su lado, estaba bien limpiecita, ya que había alcanzado a agacharse antes de la catástrofe. Miro a su alrededor las manchas de color marrón verde anaranjado tirando al amarillo sobre la mesa, paredes, muebles y, especialmente, el novio de su hermano. Solo atino a decir una cosa en su defensa.

-Ups… fue un accidente.

Ryuuzaky se quedo callado. Realmente, cuidar a la hermana de Light había sido una _excelente_ idea.

ººººº

Jejeje ya era el turno de que fastidiara a Elle XD si Light tiene que aguantar a esos pequeños demonios, Elle también tiene que aguantarse al pequeño angelito de Sayu XDDD

Bueno, han de saber que cuando empezó esto, la idea original era que fuera un oneshot, pero de alguna forma, mas ideas me surgieron y ya estoy en el capitulo cuatro, jeje, la verdad siempre quise intentar uno de esos fics compuestos por pequeñas escenas y que llegan hasta los 25 capítulos jeje asi que en esto es lo que será este fic, manden ideas o si quieren que aparezca algún personaje en particular o parejas, claro que la de Light y L siempre estará implícita (o explicita) aquí, jeje aunque es posible que Misa o Takada venga a intentar algo con Light, eso si quieren ver alguna escenita de un L celoso, lo que ustedes quieran n.n

Pues es todo, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, y nos vemos.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Desde el capitulo 4 nuevas apariciones del resto del elenco de Death Note.

ººººº

Se suponía que era una salida solo para ellos dos. Más o menos como una de las citas que solían tener hace ya tanto tiempo, solo que ahora contaban con una relación más formalizada. Como fueran las cosas, se suponía que saldrían a comer en esa cafetería que tanto le gusta a Light, pasear un rato por algún parque, conversar, probablemente sobre temas de alto nivel intelectual, y si no surgía nada a ultimo momento volverían a casa, y si los chicos decidían quedarse a dormir con Matt, quizás podrían…

-… entonces Hikari me dice "no puedes salir vestida así, ¡van a pensar que sos una mina fácil!"…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el comentario, uno de los miles que salían de su boca, de Misa. Lo que sucedió fue que estaban comiendo en la cafetería y platicando inocentemente, sin molestar a nadie, cuando, de la nada, apareció Misa Amane, exnovia de Light. Ella los vio, y se acerco hasta a su mesa, solo para saludar, ya llevaba más de dos horas, hablando sobre lo que le había pasado en la semana… corrijo, **hablándole a Light** sobre lo que le había pasado en la semana. En todo este tiempo, apenas si le había dirigido una o dos palabras a Ryuuzaky, como si estuviera de más en la mesa, mientras que ella, cómodamente sentada junto al castaño, que no había dicho nada, todo porque era demasiado educado como para apartarla por invadir su espacio personal.

Ryuuzaky solo había estado todo ese rato observándolos, Misa hablando y Light asintiendo cada tanto, fingiendo escuchar cada palabra de "Misa-Misa" con cara aburrida, llevándose a la boca pequeñas cucharadas del helado que se derretía en el tazón. Royendo y mordiendo la cuchara cada vez que Misa rozaba "accidentalmente" el brazo o, (que Dios le diera paciencia) la pierna de Light, **su **Light. Ryuuzaky no era ningún idiota, pero se sentía como uno cada vez que Misa le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa perversa cuando Light no prestaba atención.

No perdería contra esa chiquilla con el complejo de gotic lolita. No sin pelear.

Palpo su bolsillo, dándose cuenta que todavía le quedaba un chupetín. Sonrió. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Misa estaba muy ocupada hablando y comiéndose con la mirada a Light, y este estaba en una especie de trance del aburrimiento, su mentón apoyado en su mano. Desarmo la envoltura de la golosina y la guardo en el bolsillo. Apoyo el codo de su brazo derecho en la superficie de la mesa, el pequeño golpecito saco a Light del trance y volteo a ver disimuladamente al moreno.

Ryuuzaky estaba jugando con el chupetín, sacando la lengua y lamiendo delicadamente, la forma en como lo hacia era bastante sugerente, a veces lo metía en su boca, luego se humedecía los labios lentamente con su lengua de arriba abajo, besando la superficie redondeada de la golosina, entrecerraba los ojos, como si fuera lo mas placentero del mundo, y sin quitarle un ojo a Light, quien a estas alturas era increíble que no se le cayera la baba. No perdía un detalle de lo que hacia su novio, esa boca húmeda, incitante, sensual…

La cabeza de Light se cayó contra la mesa, su mentón resbalo de su mano. Misa se asusto un poco, y dejo de hablar, gracias a dios.-Light ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Na-nada Misa, no te preocupes…

Ryuuzaky sonrió. Apoyo las manos en la mesa y se levanto.- Discúlpenme, tengo que ir al lavabo… y creo que tomara tiempo…-susurro las últimas palabras, dando una mirada cómplice a Light.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando escucho a lo lejos como Light se disculpaba para ir también al lavabo. Misa solo balbuceo un par de palabras, sin comprender lo que había pasado.

Dicen que es excitante hacerlo en lugares donde corrías peligro de ser descubierto. Y la verdad es que ahora lo entendía mejor que nunca.

ººººº

No es uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero siempre quise hacer una escena de celos y una excitante escapada al lavabo jeje (hemorragia nasal) ups… otra vez ensucie el teclado jeje

No quiero que tomen esto como que hago bashings (se escribe así ¿no?) de Misa, esto esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Elle, y creo que toda persona que haya pasado por una situación similar a la relatada habrán pensado así del exnovio/a de su pareja actual ¿o me equivoco?

Espero que les guste, para la próxima será un especial de navidad (aunque ya haya pasado )

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Desde el capitulo 4 nuevas apariciones del resto del elenco de Death Note.

ººººº

Matsuda suspiro, con la mirada perdida en el exterior nocturno, una noche salpicada de esos pequeños copos de nieve. Pensó en lo injusto que era que tuvieran, esa noche 23 de diciembre, pasarla investigando, en ves de estar en casa compartiendo y celebrando con los seres mas queridos. Quizás le sugiriera al jefe de investigación, Soichiro Yagami, que en noche buena y navidad se dieran un pequeño descanso, lo único que le faltaba era el coraje para poner eso en palabras.

Aunque realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir regaños de sus compañeros de trabajo, en especial de Aizawa y del jefe, pero como que entre compañeros eso es algo trivial, cosa de todos los días.

Pero en esta ocasión contaban con dos miembros extra. Por mucho que el jefe se opusiera, su hijo, Light Yagami, y un amigo de él, Ryuuzaky, no quiso decir apellidos, se ofrecieron a ayudar en este caso de alta dificultad.

Aunque no lo creyeran, no fue demasiado extraño tener a ambos jóvenes rondando por allí, ya Light los había ayudado con anterioridad, lo que si tuvieron que acostumbrarse a las pequeñas "excentricidades" de su amigo Ryuuzaky, como su forma de tomar las cosas con la punta de sus dedos, o el ámbito de sentarse de forma extraña para pensar mejor, o que amontonara cubos de azúcar en torrecitas, o las ojeras de sus ojos, o… y la lista continua…

Pero volviendo al caso, el problema era que se sentía algo cohibido ante la presencia de esos chicos genios, porque para ser sinceros, sin ellos todavía seguirían tanteando en la oscuridad, si es que se entiende la metáfora. Esos chicos le inspiraban… no sabia bien como ponerlo en palabras… como respeto e idolatría. Por dios, tendrían como… ¿Cuánto? Ocho años menos que el, pero tenían el triple de inteligencia como mínimo. Algún día esos chicos llegarían a ser grandes detectives si lo quisieran. Eran de admirar y respetar.

Aparto la vista del nocturno paisaje. Lo haría, después de todo, se merecían un pequeño descanso luego de tanta investigación y sacar deducciones, y de él animando los ánimos del grupo. Camino con paso firma hasta la sala donde estaban reunidos, tomando la manija. Pero del pasillo surgió Ide con un maletín en manos.-Ah Matsuda, hasta que te encuentro…-exclamo.-El jefe nos aviso que ya podíamos irnos, ya en festividades le pareció egoísta tener que quedarnos a investigar…

-Pero si yo estaba por…-balbuceo Matsuda.

-Así que después de las fiestas nos volveremos a reunir.-continuo sin escuchar al decepcionado policía. -Mogi y Aizawa están al tanto, ¿podrías ir a avisarle a los chicos mientras yo busco a Ukita?

Matsuda suspiro de nuevo, siempre era así, cada vez que estaba por hacer algo, el momento se le arruinaba.-…ya que…-murmuro.

Mientras Ide se perdía por el pasillo, Matsuda ingreso con paso desanimado a la sala, que mas daba, esa era la suerte que le había tocado y ya. Cerro con suavidad detrás de el, alzando la vista. Con sorpresa, se encontró con un dormido Ryuuzaky en esa particular posición. Esto era algo sorprendente, en todo el tiempo que llevaban, por muy tarde o temprano que llegara Matsuda, siempre encontraba al amigo de Light revisando algún informe o tecleando algo en su computadora. Casi llego a creer que el moreno no dormía, hasta ahora.

Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Algunas cosas eran inevitables.

Se acerco a la dormida figura. Con el rostro tan relajado, el cuerpo recostado en el sillón y la boca levemente entreabierta le daba un toque realmente tierno. Las ojeras parecían menos marcadas cuando cerraba los ojos.

Tan adorablemente se veía que le daba pena tener que despertarlo. Pero seria mas preferible que estuviera en una posición mas cómoda que la de tener una pierna colgando y la otra doblada al pecho. No podía comprender que el chico estuviera cómodo así, pero ahora que dormía, podría recortarlo al sillón, así le podía llegar algo de circulación sanguínea a las piernas.

Suavemente le tomo los hombros para ir acodándolo, apoyando con cuidado la cabeza en uno de los brazos del sillón, así estaba mucho mejor. Pero, como era su suerte, su pie golpeo con la pata de la mesita de enfrente, apretó los dientes para no chillar, y cayo de rodillas. Maldijo en su mente por el dolor de sus dedos, ya la tercera vez en la semana que le pasaba eso. Ya el dolor iba pasando y dejo salir el aire contenido. Aliviado, abrió los ojos, solo para ver que estaba a centímetros del rostro de Ryuuzaky.

Trago duro.

Gracias a dios el chico no se despertó, sino la situación habría sido mas incomoda para él. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y un calorcillo se expandía desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas. Seguramente, debido a su muy embarazosa situación, eso que ya había estado en varias. Pero no había nadie cerca para verlo esta vez, salvo por el durmiente, que si llegaba a sentir su cercana presencia… Trago duro otra vez. Trato de tranquilizarse, una sonrisita nerviosa, lo único que tenia que hacer era incorporarse lentamente, y hacer como que nada había pasado, eso era todo, no era como si alguna vez hubiera deseado estar tan cerca de Ryuuzaky para sentir su olor, o ver los, ahora, relajados rasgos de su cara, o aspirar el tibio aliento que salía de su boca. No, claro que no… ¿Entonces porque no podía apartar la vista de su delicada boca entreabierta?

"¡NO! ¡Concéntrate Matsuda!" se dijo a si mismo, cerrando los ojos. Se levantaría y todo este asunto quedaría en el olvido. Y todo ese plan habría ido a la perfección si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que sus piernas no parecían de acuerdo con previo plan. Su pierna izquierda estaba acalambrada. "Genial"

Escucho un leve murmullo de chico debajo de él. No podía evitar sentirse fascinado por ese chico. Claro que no se sentía atraído hacia él, pero no negaba que poseía un extraño encanto… ¡por dios, como podía estar pensando en eso! ¡¿Acaso era un pedófilo o que?!

Otro murmullo lo distrajo nuevamente. Simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ese chico, se veía tan inocente e indefenso… tan tentador… y sus labios tan bellos y anhelantes… como si quisiera que fueran probados… y no había nadie cerca que se enterara del pequeño incidente ¿verdad?

Matsuda era el tipo de persona que se deja llevar por los impulsos, y este era uno de los más fuertes que hubiera tenido en su vida. Como dándose por vencido, cerro los ojos, no sin cierto nerviosismo, dispuesto a cometer ese pequeño sacrilegio. Casi sintiendo el leve roce de los labios del mas joven, aspirando el mismo aire, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaba…

-mmm… Light…

"¿Light?" pregunto su confusa mente, deteniéndose en seco.

Mas el ruido sorpresivo de la puerta abriéndose le dio una sacudida, sacándole de su embotamiento, y su cuerpo, a fuerzo del susto, salto torpemente hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda con dicha mesita de té. Dejo salir una exclamación de dolor, que por supuesto, en esta ocasión si despertó al tan querido amigo de Light.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Light entraba a la habitación, aparentemente sin enterarse de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.-Ah Matsuda-san, no ha visto a…-se acerco lo suficiente para ver sobre el respaldo del sillón a Ryuuzaky medio incorporado tallándose los ojos.-Por fin te encontré Ryuuzaky, ¿donde habías estado?

-Pues aquí, creo que debí quedarme dormido…-murmuro apagadamente, todavía bajo los efectos soporíferos de un buen sueño. Light apoyo una mano en su hombro, ayudándole a levantarse. De pronto fue consiente de que Matsuda todavía seguía allí, extrañamente, sentado justo al frente de donde durmiera Ryuuzaky.-Matsuda-san que…

-Ah! Ahora me acuerdo que tenia que avisarles que el jefe decidió que nos tomaríamos unos días del caso, por las festividades y demás, ya saben, y yo andaba por aquí, y me tropecé con la mesa, pero que torpe soy ¿no? Jaja Tonto y despistado Matsuda jaja.-dijo rápidamente, llevándose la mano a la nuca, nervioso y esperando que Light no sospechara nada.

El castaño lo miro inquisitivamente, pero no dijo nada, solo un lacónico "Esta bien", y empezando a caminar a la puerta junto con su "muy" querido amigo. A Matsuda no se le escapo el brazo que rodeaba los hombros del moreno, quien no comprendía lo que pasaba, casi posesivamente.

Francamente, pensó Tota Matsuda, o eran muy amigos, o algo mas estaba pasando entre esos dos.

ººººº

¿Se supone que esto es un drabble? O_OU

Creo que se me paso un poco la mano jeje

Una pequeña aclaración que se me olvido poner hace un par de capis, Light y L tienen la misma edad, mas o menos, unos 19 o 20 años diría yo. Y creo que tienen un par de años en la universidad. Es muy probable que tengan trabajos, es solo que no se cuales jeje

Y por favor, no me maten por el MatsuxL es que recordé un doujin que era mas o menos así, Matsuda encontrando a L dormido y con intenciones de llevarlo a la cama… para que durmiera! claro jeje (Bueno, eso creo ¬¬ estaba en japonés y no entendí ni jota) y que se despierta, supongo que preguntando que hacia Matsuda, y en eso llega Light con una cara de los mil demonios, queriéndole dar una paliza al pobre de Matsuda jaja

Y bueno, ya saben lo impulsivo que es Matsuda, así que what the hell!

Si no les gusta comprenderé.

Y si les gusta… que gusto para mi! n.n

Y que tiene de navideño este capi? No se T.T

Gracias por leer de todas formas, para la próxima hace aparición estelar Mikami jeje, no lo conozco mucho a ese tipo pero hare lo que pueda.

Nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Desde el capitulo 4 nuevas apariciones del resto del elenco de Death Note.

Buenas, acá les dejo el siguiente capi, es que cuando escribía el anterior me llego la idea para hacer este, así que apenas lo termine empecé este. Me fue mas facilito, y lo escribí en un par de días. Y como soy una buena persona y aprecio muchísimo los comentarios optimista que me dejan, puse los dos capítulos seguidos.

Creo que Mikami esta un poco OC, pero creo que porque le di una actitud mas relajada y animada, al contrario de su psicótica faceta "Sakuyo! Sakuyo!". A mi siempre me pareció un tipo obsesionado con el trabajo, y como que siempre estaba enojado por algo X.x (yo tuve una faceta parecida)

Como siempre digo, espero que disfruten la lectura.

ººººº

Ladeo la cabeza, confuso.

Mikami Teru había venido a la biblioteca de la universidad, buscando un par de libros de leyes para una tesis que estaba componiendo, cosa de todos los días. Paso por los anaqueles, revisando las ediciones, antiguas y actuales. Todo iba como de costumbre, cuando le pareció ver algo extraño, por sobre los espacios de las repisas. Lentamente camino hasta el final del aparador, observando a su amigo espiar a través de otra repisa, que daba al salón donde la gente leía en silencio.

Se acerco sin hacer el menor ruido, lo que dio resultado. Se inclino sobre su hombro, tratando de averiguar que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención del joven castaño.

-¿Que estas mirando?-murmuro al oído de un concentrado Light.

El castaño casi salto de su piel, estrellando su espalda los libros. Observo asustado como el otro soltaba una sonrisita divertida.-Oh vaya, debió ser algo muy interesante para que te asustaras así jaja

-¡Mikami! ¡No vuelvas a hacer me eso o te golpeo!...-casi grito, pero de pronto su cara cambio, dándose vuelta, como asegurándose de que lo que fuera que estaba mirando no se hubiera ido con el alboroto. Soltó un suspiro, que Mikami interpreto de alivio.

Volvió a inclinarse, mirando a la gente en las mesas.-Entonces… ¿que estamos viendo? Es ¿aquella de los lentes en la esquina a la derecha?-pregunto, con un tono de curiosidad en la voz.

-Mmm… no, la del frente, la de…

-¡Ah si! Ya la veo, bastante bonita. No sabía que todavía te gustaba las tipo góticas, después de ya sabes quien… ¿Ya le hablaste?

-Pues…- Light dudo, volviendo a apoyarse en el librero, un poco avergonzado.

-Oh no me digas que Light Yagami se siente intimidado… ¿o acaso estas acosándola?.-el de lentes enarco las cejas, en actitud reprobatoria.

-N¡o! Claro que no, solo la vi un par de veces, siempre sentada en el mismo lugar, y yo, pues… me parece linda…-Light hasta se ruborizo un poco. Mikami sonrió, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Después de lo de "Misa-Misa", solo puedo decir "bien por ti amigo". Ahora ve allá, y dile hago agradable para romper el hielo.-sin titubear empujo bruscamente a Light hacia la sala.

-¡Pero Mikami…!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Ve!-y se escondió, vigilando todo desde un lugar seguro.

El castaño, a regañadientes, avanzo hasta la mesa que mirara momentos antes. Apoyo la mano en la mesa, pensando en lo mejor que podría decir para embelesar a esa chica. La ocupante levanto la vista de su libro, fijando su atención a Light.

-Disculpa, soy Yagami Light, pasaba por aquí, y no pude evitar decirme "Diablos, pero que chica tan hermosa"… ¿No te importa que me siente?-termino dando una encantadora mirada. Sabia que el cumplido era un asco, pero era la expresión apasionada que ponía y el seductor tono de voz que usaba lo que impresionaba.

La chica agrando los ojos, por un momento asombrada (siempre daba esa primera impresión), luego de un par de segundos sonrió divertidamente, negando con la cabeza.-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado Light-kun… veras, soy hombre…

Light se quedo un momento estático, procesando la información, para luego voltearse e irse sin decir palabra, pero el rubor en la cara decía bastante. Él de la mesa volvió a su lectura, tratando de evitar reírse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue?-pregunto ansioso Mikami a su encuentro.

-¿Tu que crees?... era hombre.-bajo la cabeza para que no viera su vergüenza. Mikami solo agrando un poco los ojos, pero no en actitud de desagrado sino mas bien de "no lo habia pensado así".-¿De veras? pues desde este ángulo no lo parece… aun así creo que es una buena chance para ti "Light- kun"…

-Mikami, ¿que parte de "es un hombre" no entendiste?

-Oh vamos, el brillo en tus ojos de unos momentos no se ha desvanecido para nada, yo digo que vayas allá y le des otro intento.-le animo. Light no podía creer lo que le decía, estaba por reclamar pero este le callo poniéndole las manos en los hombros.-Somos amigos desde la secundaria, y te lo digo, tienes la misma mirada que cuando estabas con Shiori, esa chica que tanto te gustaba. Por favor, no le dejes ir, o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida…-agrego esto ultimo con un tono teatral.

-Creo que haz estado viendo muchas películas románticas…

-Tal vez, ahora, ¡ve!-y otra vez Mikami lo mando a la carga. Light tropezó con una silla, miro enojado al de lentes, suspiro, y decidió intentarlo de nuevo, aunque sintiéndose algo tonto.-Hola otra vez, solo quería…

-Creo que habíamos dejado en claro en nuestro primer encuentro que no estaba interesado, Light-kun…-interrumpió el moreno sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de su lectura.-… y si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Se quedo estático un segundo, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado con respeto por el resto de la gente, que el total rechazo de ese joven le desorientaba. Sonrió maliciosamente. -Ahora entiendo, eres de los que se hacen los difíciles para poner a prueba la tenacidad de la gente.

Unos ojos negros como el carbón se dignaron a mirarle, con una expresión completamente indiferente.-Yo no me hago nada, y en vista de que no planes retirarte, yo lo hare.- Se incorporo de su silla, tomando un par de libros de la mesa, dispuesto a cumplir su pronostico, pero una mano fuerte se cerro en su muñeca, obligándole a enfrentarle.-Di lo que quieras, soy alguien muy perseverante…

S miraron directamente, en una intensa pelea de miradas, hasta que el moreno vio en esos ojos color miel un ardor, una pasión irrefrenable del espíritu que nada ni nadie seria capas de detener. Su corazón se acelero sin motivo, sus ojos se agrandaron, y cedió, bajando la mirada para que no viera un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Light sonrió, había ganado el primer combate. De un tirón, el moreno se libero de su agarre, retrocediendo un par de pasos.-Bien por ti, Light-kun, pero no creo que te ayude en esta ocasión, "goodbye".-se despidió en un marcado acento ingles, y le dio la espalda.

-A ver si la próxima vez me dices tú nombre.

-¡Eso es algo que yo se y tu averiguarlo!-le grito, sin importarle las miradas de molestia que le dirigieron el resto de los estudiantes.

Mikami llego a su lado, medio sonriendo por la pequeña escenita.-¿Como te fue? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Bien creo, todavía me siento algo estúpido por tratar de anotar con "un tipo".-le gruño, derrumbándose en una de las sillas de la ahora vacía mesa.

-Puede ser, pero no dejas de tener esa boba sonrisa en tu cara.-y Mikami había pensado que esa mañana seria tan normal como todas las demás.

ººººº

El primer encuentro de Light y Elle, me gusta pensar que seria Light quien hiciera el primer movimiento, no se porque, tal vez porque me gusta mas L de uke n//n.

Sea del lado en que estén, Mikami siempre estará apoyando a su Dios… digo, a su amigo Light, jeje están de acuerdo ustedes?

Veré si la próxima me dedico a la relación entre Matt y Mello, como me lo pidieron en un review jeje hay para todos gustos y colores XD

Posdata: Mis drabbles se van alargando en cada ocasión, se dieron cuenta? XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Desde el capitulo 4 nuevas apariciones del resto del elenco de Death Note.

ººººº

Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente. Cualquier otro habría replicado, era algo normal si un amigo tuyo de pronto descarga toda su frustración lanzado uno de los controles hacia la pared, muy probablemente dejándolo inservible para su función de mover a los muñequitos en la pantalla, pero su amigo no era un tipo cualquiera, sino que era Mello, y con Mello no se discute cuando empieza a destruir todo a su paso. Créanlo, con una vez en la vida se tiene para mucho.

Suspiro, tratando de mantener su temple, pausando el juego y dejando su mando al lado de la consola. Gracias a dios su destrucción se desvió a la mesa apestada de papeles inservibles, tarea y uno que otro libro. Espero pacientemente hasta que Mello se regocijo de todo la destrucción en su camino. Jadeando y murmurando cosas intangibles. Podía preguntar, pero tenia que escoger bien sus palabras si no quería que es furia ciego se volcara sobre su bello cuerpo.

-Y… ¿ya estas mejor Mello?

Un minuto de silencio. Como todavía seguía conciente, era una buena señal.-¿Tu que crees…?

-Creo que estas molesto por algo, y quizás te haría algo de bien soltarlo de tu pecho de una vez…-dijo quitando la paleta de su boca, no era como los cigarrillos pero le daba una sensación parecida.

El rubio se volteo a una velocidad que haría que un guepardo palideciera, tomándolo de la camiseta rayada. Se quedo respirando agitadamente por un tiempo que seria incomodo para un ser humano cualquiera.

-Como te sentirías tu si supieras que ahora mismo un pervertido-enfermo-degenerado que se creo lo mejor de lo mejor esta en tu casa arrastrando a sabrá dios que enferma fantasía sexual a tu querido hermano, al que respetas con todo corazón, y lo peor de todo es él que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo bastado que es su novio! ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Como es que siquiera eso paso?! ¡Si tan solo yo… yo…!-y dejo la frase cortada.

-Eh… por eso yo no tengo hermanos, pero si los tuviera, lo que haría seria encerrarme en mi cuarto, poner la música a todo volumen y pasarme toda la noche jugando con la consola a pesar de que tuviera un examen mañana. -trato de aliviar la frustración del rubio con un chiste, pero claro, eso seria detener un iceberg con una tira de papel.

Si la mirada de Mello pudiera matar, ahora habría muerto como cinco veces. Pero el rubio aflojo el agarre sobre el pelirrojo, gruñendo.-… aunque te golpeara no tendría caso, no es tu culpa después de todo.-le dejo caer al suelo, y fue a sentarse frente a la pantalla, tomando el control que usaba Matt hacia cinco minutos.

A pesar del desorden que le había dejado, estaba vez le había sacado gratis, podría haber sido mucho peor. Francamente, las rabietas de Mello habían comenzado desde que su hermano mayor empezara a salir con ese tipo, que según Mello, era el mas idiota, enfermo, pervertido, sabelotodo, creído, etc… en resumen, era la peor pesadilla de Mello en persona. Aunque tal vez dijera lo mismo si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona. Mello le tenia mucho cariño a su hermano, ya que Elle cuido de él y Near cuando era pequeños. Y no había a dejar que nadie fuera a lastimarlo, o usarlo a capricho.

Sonrió. Quería a su hermano Elle, no había nada de malo en eso. Mello era una persona leal, y era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de él, por no decir otras cosas. Sin mediar palabras, fue y lo abrazo, apoyándose en su espalda.

-Matt, ¿que…?

-Shh… no digas nada, en silencio esta bien…

Se quedaron así un rato. No importo que el personaje de la pantalla fuera destrozado por un par de monstruos y el juego terminara. Mello dejo que le abrazara, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora, al saber que Matt le estaba dando su apoyo incondicional. Si, las cosas no estaban tan mal si lo pensaba bien.

-Oye Mello…

-Mmm…

-Mi mama va a llegar tarde hoy, así que si quieres podemos hacer cosas mas interesantes que jugar Resident Evil 3…

-No se…

-¡Oye! Que tu hermano se este divirtiendo ahora no quiere decir que tu tengas que ser un mojigato como Near, sabes.

En el semblante del rubio se formo una sonrisa macabra.-Oh Matt… vas a pagar por eso…

ººººº

Otra muestra del amor de Mello por su hermano Elle n.n is soooooo cute XD

Yo creo que Matt debe ser un chico paciente, con un amigo tan voluble y explosivo tiene que serlo. Aun así espero que no quedara muy OC, siempre tengo el problema de que se salga de su personalidad, pero francamente pienso que nadie sabe lo que estos chicos están pensando, obviado a sus creadores claro. No es por presumir ni nada pero creo que mi forma de pensar es parecida a la de Elle, será por eso que me cae tan bien, pero bueno, seguro a nadie le interesa lo que suceda con mi vida cierto? -.-U no se ni porque escribo estas cosas…

Bien, aquí otro capi de Rivales, espero que le gustara, y ya saben, si quieren la aparición de algún personaje o alguna situación especial solo pónganlo en el review, me ayudan a pensar en ideas nuevas para estos capítulos.

Gracias de antemano por leer, ya que esa es la razón por la que escribo estas cosas.

Nos vemos.

(Posdata: ya publique la traduccion que les decia, de DN con FMA, solo vayan a la seccion crosover en la lista de fics de DN y luego cliquean en FullMetalAlchemist, si no aparece nada pongan en la barra de rating "all" y ahi aparece, o si no se van a mi profile y miran en la lista, mas facil asi nnU, espero que lo disfruten n-n)


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Desde el capitulo 4 nuevas apariciones del resto del elenco de Death Note.

ººººº

Light no era, lo que se dice, fanático de las películas románticas.

Por eso, cuando Takada los invito a él, Ryuuzaky y Mikami al cine, logro convencerla de que en lugar de ver un empalagoso largometraje de una pareja enamora y las dificultades que tenían que lidiar para mantener su relación, fueron a ver la que daban en la sala de junto, que trataba de una historia de terror en la que un grupo de chicos tenían que lidiar con fantasmas asesinos que los masacraban en sueños. No era tampoco lo que se dice una gran película, pero a Light le pareció mejor que la otra opción.

De haber sabido que Ryuuzaky tenia un miedo casi patológico a los fantasmas…

-AAAHH! Light un monstruo!

-Ryuuzaky, es solo un muñequito de adorno.-murmuro cansadamente a un Ryuuzaky pegado a su brazo derecho. El chico había visto un pequeño muñequito de un monstruo de ojos saltones y amarillos de pelo erizado, de color purpura, adornando la mochila de una chica.

-Ryuu-san, si te daba miedo las películas de terror, ¿porque no nos dijiste?-pregunto la mujer de cabello corto, sintiéndose culpable por el actual estado del moreno. Mikami solo se tapaba la boca para evitar que alguna risa se le escapara.

-No quería arruinar la salida que tenias planeada Takada-san. Pero les aseguro que ahora estoy mejor, y ya podemos ir a hacer otra cosa como ir a pasear por el parque o algo.- Ryuuzaky sonrió ampliamente, marchándose tan animadamente como podía, aunque todos se daban cuenta de que solo fingía para no preocuparlos.

Al rato, Ryuuzaky volvía a abrazarse a Light a gritos de que lo perseguía un shinigami, que en realidad resulto ser un tipo disfrazado de dinosaurio que repartía volantes. Light le acaricio el cabello, ya que tenía la cara enterrada en su pecho.

-Hay que admitir que son una encantadora pareja.-murmuro Mikami a Takada.

-Ay, ya quisiera tener un novio como Light, que me abrazara y consolara cuando tuviera miedo…-decía Takada con mirada soñadora.

Light, al que no se le escaparon los comentarios de sus amigos, tenia que admitir que Ryuuzaky se veía adorable así, a diferencia del chico que procuraba tener sus emociones a raya. No era que no le gustara como era normalmente, pero no todos los días podía verlo siendo tan expresivo y espontaneo. Y, además, recurriendo a él para que lo protegiera, demostrando la confianza que le tenía. Sonrió cálidamente, mientras rodeaba la cintura del moreno, él cual lo miro con una tierna mirada asustadiza y con los ojos brillantes por la humedad en ellos. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, a la vez que murmuraba un "no te preocupes, yo siempre te voy a proteger". Ryuuzaky le sonrió y dejo descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

Light pensó en que tendría que alquilar alguna película de terror más seguido.

ººººº

Así es, Elle le tiene miedo a los fantasmas, que tierno n/n

Esto me surgió cuando veía DN en Animax, cuando se pone a gritar con el video de Misa cuando menciona a los shinigamis. Yo no se porque les tiene miedo, y si me dicen que es por BB no lo capto, porque se supone que ellos jamás se conocieron en persona. Si alguno sabe porque es esto, porfa que me lo diga ó.o si lo hacen yo… los incluiré en el capitulo que venga, si?

No puse a Takada como interesada por Light porque no me lo especificaron, además, aunque no lo crean, yo me la imagino como una buena amiga n.n

Ya saben, si quieren alguna escena o algún personajes que salga, avísenme, que me da ideas.

Suerte, y nos vemos.

(Posdata: el pequeño muñequito del que Elle se asusta es Ryuuk, por si no lo notaron XD)


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Desde el capitulo 4 nuevas apariciones del resto del elenco de Death Note.

ººººº

No hacia falta ser súper inteligente para que Light supiera que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Hmmm… muy bien, no esta en su pieza, no esta en la cocina, el lavadero, la sala, el patio, el armario, la heladera, el horno, el lavarropas ni en el tacho de basura… ¡MELLO! ¡¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS PUSISTE A TU HERMANO AHORA?!

El rubio, en respuesta, solo rodó los ojos, haciendo caso omiso al grito de su hermano mayor.-Si es tan listillo como dice de seguro que esta bien.

Light retrocedió un par de pasos al notar la gran vena en la sien del moreno.-Mello… ¿acaso tengo que volver a cortar tus suministros de chocolate por un mes…?-La respuesta fue un iracunda mirada de parte del rubio, era ese tipo de mirada que haría temblar a una persona normal, pero esta no surtía el mas mínimo efecto en Ryuuzaky, porque, aunque muchos no supieran, el tenia la misma mirada cuando se enfada de verdad.

Light se sintió como un pequeño mortal en medio de una pelea de titanes.

Pero, para su suerte, el ruido de algo cayendo por el techo y pasar por enfrente de la ventana, evito otra pelea de gritos y reprimendas entre el moreno y el rubio.

…

-¡Nate! ¡No te muevas! ¡Ya llamamos a los bomberos para que te bajen! ¡Aguanta allí por un rato mas, ¿bien?!-el casi histérico Ryuuzaky gritaba hacia el techo de la casa, tratando de mantener la mayor compostura posible.

El albino asintió, aferrándose con fuerza a su robot de plástico, un pie descalzo y el zapato yaciendo a cinco metros de altura, en el césped.

-Tenias que esconder hasta la escalera para que no pudiéramos bajarlo ¿cierto?-gruño el castaño llevándose una mano a la sien.

-Matt esta de vacaciones, tenia que encontrar algo con que entretenerme mientras vuelve.-fue todo lo que Mello dijo, y se puso a desenvolver con parsimonia una de sus incontables barras de chocolate.

ººººº

Es mi imaginación o Mello y Near se llevan como Bart y Lisa XDDDDDD

Bueno, en parte se explica que paso con nuestro albino favorito y porque no apareció en los anteriores capítulos XD se las paso en el techo de la casa je pobrecito ya veré como lo compensare.

Perdonen si no contesto reviews T.T esta vez no tuve tiempo, pero aun así muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes y procurare que la próxima vez pueda responder a todos su mensajes.

Y por cierto, muchas personas contestaron a mi pregunta del capi anterior, lo que me hace suponer que muchas personas desean aparecer en el fic n.n así que como soy una buena persona (si claro XD) voy a dejarles una propuesta, si desean aparecer en un capitulo, me deja un review pidiéndomelo, me dejan el nombre, una descripción y si desean estar relacionado con algún personaje en especifico (Light, L, Misa, Mello, Near, etc) lo ponen y que relación tienen, por poner un ejemplo, una exnovia de Light o una amiga de la infancia de Elle (aunque yo quisiera ser mas que una amiga XD) y si quieren, esto es opcional, pueden poner alguna situación o un tema para el capitulo, yo agradecería si pudieran hacer eso, por si tenían algo en especifico en mente.

Me andan preguntando también si habrá lemon… pues, en mi vida solo he escrito dos lemons, pero si quieren pudo trata de hacer un tercero, aunque no garantizo que vaya a ser bueno me da un poquito de vergüenza n/n pero si lo hago será LightxL porque Mello y Matt todavía son muy chicos para hacer cosas de adultos XDDDD no, mentira, es solo que los conozco tan bien todavía, ya intentare hacer algo de ellos algún día jeje

Ya lo saben, sus peticiones son ordenes para mi, después de todo, ustedes son los que hacen que todo valga la pena.

Muchísimas gracias, y los espero pronto.

Miko

(Yaaaayh!, ya van diez capítulos, rezen por que llegue a los veinte XD)


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Pequeños drabbles sobre nuestros personajes favoritos teniendo un vida casi normal.

ººººº

_Ryuuzaky no comprendía porque la gente se le quedaba viendo como si tuviera un primate colgado de su cara. Intento ignorarlo (no era la primera vez que las personas lo miraban así), pero la insistencia comenzaba a molestarlo. De la puerta de un aula, Light sale y lo mira horrorizado. -¡¿Ryuuzaky?! ¿Pero que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando en casa._

_-¿De que estas hablando Light-kun? ¿Porque habría de estar haciendo eso? Yo también tengo clases a las que asistir.-le respondió el moreno, a pesar del terrible mareo y la sensación de pesadez en sus piernas._

_-Ryuuzaky… ¿estas bien? No es momento de decir incoherencias, vamos, te acompañare a la casa.-Light le tomo del brazo. Ryuuzaky no podía estar más confuso._

_-Pero Light-kun…-estaba por espetar, pero de pronto, una sensación de humedad en sus muslos lo detuvo. La gente de alrededor comenzó a murmurar sorprendida. Light lo miro con urgencia._

_-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ya es hora! ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital rápido!-Light comenzó a llevarlo. El moreno, muy confundido, apenas podía seguirle el paso, por la pesadez que sentía en su vientre._

_-¿Al hospital? ¿Hora? No comprendo, ¡¿que demonios esta pasando?!-casi grito Ryuuzaky, comenzando a asustarse de lo que estaba pasando. De la nada salieron enfermeras que lo ayudaban a caminar._

_Light lo miro, ahora él con expresión confundida. -Ryuuzaky ¿es que ya lo olvidaste?… vamos al hospital porque vas a dar a luz a gemelos…_

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH???!!!

…

**¡Ding Dong!**

Mikami, soñoliento, fue a atender la puerta. En el umbral se encontró con un Light tan soñoliento como él, con piyama y una manta y almohada bajo cada brazo. Mikami le miro por tres minutos exactos, y exclamo. -Ryuuzaky soñó que iba dar a luz gemelos otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Si…-fue la apagada respuesta del castaño.

-… pasa, todavía debo tener las mantas sobre el sofá desde la ultima vez.

ºººº

Este es el resultado de leer un pequeño drabble en ingles con MPreg XD

Dios, ¿se lo imaginan a Ryuuzaky teniendo gemelos? XD yo si XDDDD

Por si no lo entendieron, lo que esta en cursiva era el sueño/pesadilla, y cuando se despierta, bueno, digamos que le echa toda la bronca al padre de los pequeños y lo echa de la casa a gritos y patadas XD Light ¿que no te proteges cuando estas con Ryuuzaky? XDDDDDDD

Disculpen la demora, todavía ando con exámenes y pronto volveré a las cursadas ¡NOOOOOH! TT0TT ¡porque a mi!... ejem ya me calme… Y esta idea me pego en la cabeza y tuve que escribirla. Perdonen que no empezara con los pedidos que me dejaron el capi anterior, prometo que al próximo capi comenzare a cumplirlos, serán en orden arbitrario, así que cualquiera de sus pedidos será el siguiente, ¿les parece bien? Si tiene quejas, ya saben donde ponerlas, en los reviews ñnU

Y ya saben, para los que quieran, juego de rol de Death Note en www (punto) deathnote (punto) forum7 (punto) biz

Ojala disfrutaran del fic, espero volver pronto con más. Nos vemos, suerte y abrazos :3

Miko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Pequeños drabbles sobre nuestros personajes favoritos teniendo un vida casi normal.

Jeje no estoy muerto por si algunos pensaron eso, solo… haciendo la mona por ahí… o sea, no haciendo nada. Pero hoy les traje una grata. ¡Tres capítulos seguidos! ¡Si! Ojala les gusten todos y espero sus comentarios con impaciencia. Ahora, a leer.

ººººº

Light estaba viendo a Ryuuzaky de espaldas, que miraba al cielo despreocupado apoyado en el barandal del puente. Estaba extrañado porque se suponía que a estas horas apenas estaría saliendo de clases. Pero solo cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez abría salido antes.

Se acerco sigilosamente, sin hacer el menor ruido, hasta quedar a espadas del moreno. Era la perfecta oportunidad para jugarle una broma. Con movimientos rápidos, le tapo los ojos al moreno, el cual pego un pequeño saltito.- ¿Adivina quien es?-dijo Light algo divertido.

El otro se llevo un dedo a los labios, tomándose su tiempo.-Eh… déjame pensar… ¡ah ya se! ¡K-neko-chan! ¡Siempre me juegas bromas pesadas!

-¡¿Quien demonios en K-neko-chan?!-grito Light furioso. Dio vuelta bruscamente al moreno. Que lo miro espantado.-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Y tú que?!

-¡¿Como que y tu que?! ¡Yo soy el que le deben explicaciones aquí! ¡¿Estas saliendo con otra?! ¡¿Quien es?! ¡Dímelo!

-¡WAAAH! ¡Déjame en paz!-y en acto impulsivo el moreno agarro el brazo de Light y lo arrojo al rio. Un sonoro "¡KEPLASSSH!" se escucho.

Al rato, Light nado hasta la orilla, escupiendo el agua salada, y con frio que calaba hasta los huesos.

-¿Light-kun? ¿Que demonios te sucedió?

Al alzar la vista, pudo ver a Elle bajando por la colina, y le ayudo a salir del agua.- ¡¿Como que qué me paso?! ¡Tu mismo me arrojaste al agua! ¿O es que tienes lagunas mentales o que?

-Eh… ¿que dices? Recién acabo de salir de clases, justo estaba por cruzar el puente cuando te veo nadado como perro despistado.

-No me vengas con esas cosas, yo te tape los ojos y tu dijiste el nombre de un chica y luego me…-pero Light se detuvo a ver mejor al moreno.-… ¿que no llevabas otra ropa hace un rato?

-Si, mira que guardo ropa en mi mochila y me cabio cada cinco minutos. ¿Que te pasa hoy Light? esta raro.-Light veía que Ryuuzaky en serio decía la verdad.

-Pero si yo te vi allí…-señalo al puente, pero no había nadie allí.-… creo que estoy viendo cosas…-murmuro en voz baja para si.

-¿Que dices, Light-kun?-pregunto bastante preocupado Elle.

Light negó con la cabeza. Se volvió a su novio y sonrió.-No, nada, no pasa nada. Volvamos a casa antes de que haga mas frio, y de paso compramos uno de esos pasteles de fresa que tanto te gustan ¿si?

Con esa proposición Elle olvido todo lo que paso y sonrió encantado.

-Oye, ¿cuando vamos a salir de aquí?-pregunto una chica de ojos y pelo negro largo y lacio, piel blanca, y bonita ropa de colores oscuros.

-Shhh, cuando se hayan ido, Ktyuza-chan. Si Elle se llega a enterar que ataque a su novio seguro me mata.-lloriqueo el pelinegro mirando desde un contenedor de basura donde él y su novia, que ya lo miraba de forma fulminante.

-Y si no salimos pronto de este vertedero seré yo quien te mate, Beyond.

-Solo cinco minutos mas, y luego haremos lo que tu quieras, ¿siiiiiih?, mi linda, dulce, fantástica y cariñosa K-neko-chan.-lo ultimo lo dijo con un súper dulce y meloso tono que mataría a cinco diabéticos.

-hmmm… ¿lo que sea?- y la mirada de Ktyuza cambio a una maliciosa.

ººººº

Ya era tiempo que no escribía nada de este fic tan lindo.

Este capi va para Ktyuza Hatake, espero que te haya gustado tu aparición, fue breve, pero es todo lo que me daba, sino me saldría muy rebuscado u.u. Pero, hey, eres la novia de Beyond n.n y el hará lo que tu quieres por obligarte a meterte en un contenedor de basura XD

Haber si cumplo pronto con los pedidos que me dejaron, es que no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Me puse a leer un par de fanfics de la pag de Amor-yaoi, que estaban re-buenos, y eso me dio un par de ideas. Y en la semana estuve ocupada porque fui a una fiesta de disfraces, y me quede colgada de un videojuego superfantartico. Se llama Jump Ultimate Fights, mas o menos, y solo lo jugué porque salen los personajes de Death Note XD n0n son tan lindos los pequeños L, Light, Misa, Near y Mello, y los otros personajes también. Realmente se los recomiendo para que lo prueben n.n

Bien creo que eso es todo y nos veremos en la próxima entrega.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Pequeños drabbles sobre nuestros personajes favoritos teniendo un vida casi normal.

ººººº

La casa Yagami rebosaba de vida ese día.

La razón era que Light había tenido la idea de invitar a la familia de Ryuuzaky a su casa para festejar Año Nuevo todos juntos. Y no había sido mala idea. También trajeron a otros para de invitados, como a Mikami, a Takada, a Misa (para supremo disgusto de Ryuuzaky), algunos de los amigos del Señor Soichiro, como Matsuda, Aizawa y su familia, Mogi e Ide. Hasta Matt, amigo de Mello, había asistido, ya que sus padres se habían retraso en su viaje por el clima, y le dejaron ir, pera que no estuviera solo.

La casa era grande, y la sala estaba rebosando de personas. Varios murmullos de diversas conversaciones, como "¿Y como te fue este año en la universidad?" o "¿No le trae problemas su trabajo?", y un de vez en cuando "¿Porque demonios tuviste que invitar a tu exnovia?", pero por suerte este ultimo era callado por un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Pero por lo general, todo estaba bien, y todos se estaban divirtiendo.

Sayu Yagami, la mas joven de la familia Yagami, dejo su lugar en la consola donde competía contra el rubio chico Mello, habían competido en un juego de peleas, pero como no eran tanto del gusto de la chica, se excuso diciendo que iría por algo de beber, dejando su puesto al chico pelirrojo Matt. Pasó al lado de los más mayores, escuchando solo palabras sueltas sin sentido para ella, pero tampoco le importaban demasiado.

Al final fe a la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de que si tenia sed. Se llevo una pequeña sorpresa cuando encontró que había alguien allí, cuando había pensado lo contrario. Apoyado en la mesa, estaba el chico alvino, de nombre Near, armando un rompecabezas en silencio. Sayu, un poco dubitativa, paso por atrás de el, abrió la puerta sacando una gaseosa de limón, busco un vaso en la alacena y los dejo en la mesa, al frente del rompecabezas.-¿y… esta divertido?

-Hmm…-apenas murmuro el niño, apenas levantando la vista.

-Para que estés aquí solo armándolo debe ser muy entretenido, o no?-sonrió la chica, sirviéndose la gaseosa. El chico cerró con lentitud los ojos. -Pues si,-contesto.-Me gustan los rompecabezas, pero también prefiero los lugares tranquilos y menos bulliciosos.

-Si… ¿pero no te sientes algo solo aquí? O sea, es mas divertido estar con otras personas también.

-… supongo…

-¿Lo supones? No eres muy sociable que digamos.

-… supongo…

-"Supongo"-dijo imitando el tono neutro del chico.-Vaya chico interesantes que eres.

-… es creo…

-Y ahí va otra vez.-se rio la chica. No era una risa de burla, sino un de diversión. Near la miro reír, y el tampoco pudo evitar una sonrisilla, ya ella tenia razón.

Sayu para de reír y miro un rato al techo.-Entonces, eres el hermano del novio de mi hermano, eso nos haría…

-¿Cuñados?-sugirió Near, poniendo otra pieza mas en la imagen que se formaba.

-Si, tienes razón… ¿como que seriamos parientes o no?

-El termino correcto seria "Parientes políticos"

-… si… pero eso suena medio feo para mi gusto.

-…

Hubo un rato que ninguno dijo nada. El ruido de las conversaciones y la música en la sala les llegaba de lejos.

-Ey, Near, te puedo llamar Near ¿no?

-Si.

-Bien, Near, te quera preguntar algo… es medio tonto pero… ¿tenias algún objetivo para este año?

Near, que tenia posada la vista en las piezas, la levanto para ver los ojos chocolate de la Yagami.-Objetivos? Que quieres decir con eso?

-Ah tu sabes.- movió la mano, agregando énfasis.-Objetivos, cosas que te hubieran gustado hacer este año. ¿Tenias alguno?

-… la verdad nunca me detuve a pensar en algo así. Así que no.-dijo, sintió un poco de vergüenza. Esa chica era como de sus misma edad, pero ella tenía mas trato sociables con las personas que el. No era que las relaciones o el hacer amigos le importaran demasiado, pensando que con sus dos hermanos estaría bien. Pero al estar con esta chica tan extrovertida, pues, sentía como un noseque.

-baaah, igual, tal vez este mejor no tenerlos, porque cuando no los cumples, como que te sientes un poco defraudado.-agrego al final Sayu en un tono decepcionado. Near la miro mover el dedo por el borde del vaso casi vacio que había ido tomando en la conversación. Parpadeo lentamente, y pregunto.-Que objetivos querías cumplir para el año.

Sayu, que miraba al techo, le miro con un poco de sorpresa.-¡Ah!... pues… cosas tontas de chicas… tu sabes…

-No, no se, por eso pregunto.- Contesto Near, ya mas suelto y en confianza. Le divirtió un poco la pena que expresaba la chica.

-hmmm pues… conseguirme el CD de Ryuuga Hideky… comprarme un lindo vestido que había visto en una tienda… eeh ir con mis amigas a algún concierto… y eeeh…

-¿Y?

-Y… ¡hay! ¡Es que me da mucha pena!-Sayu se había sonrojado un poco.- … ybesaraunchico…-lo dijo rapidito y bajito, esperando que el albino no lo entendiera.

-Y lograste realizar alguno.-pregunto Near con cara neutral.

-Bueno… el CD y el vestido fueron vendidos antes de que tuviera el dinero, y papa no me dejo ir a ningún concierto porque decía que era peligroso…

-Y lo ultimo.- Near se había levantado, para acercarse a la castaña, que volvía a sonrojarse.-Ay, como crees, no encontré a ningún chico lindo que me…

Y hubiera dijo "gustaba" cuando Near, impulsivamente, se agacho a la altura de la chica y le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios la castaño. Antes de que pudiera darse cuanta. Near ya había retrocedido un paso. Su cara solo expresaba incredulidad.

-Por lo menos, ahora puedes decir que cumpliste con un objetivo este año.- Le sonrió Near. Sayu quería decir algo, cuando Light entro en la cocina sorpresivamente.

-Vamos chicos! ya empieza la cuenta, todos están el patio esperando, acá les traje los abrigos.- Light se volteo cuando Misa le llamaba y Ryuuzaky también, el ultimo con algo de molestia en la voz. Ambos chicos tomaron los abrigos.

-¿Vamos?-le pregunto Near a la castaña.

-… ¡sip!-le sonrió felizmente. Mientras ambos iban al encuentro de los demás, se tomaron de las manos, sintiendo la calidez del otro.

ººººº

Wah! Me quedo tierno… y largo para ser un drabble XD ojala les gustara, este capitulo va para DarkFayry 0612 que me había pedido algo de esta pareja. Ojala te gustara, porque a mi me acabo pareciendo tierno. Me encantan las parejas que son tipo como polos opuestos, como Light y L XD. Como Near en callado, neutro e introvertido y Sayu mas habladora, confianzuda y extrovertida. La verdad haría linda pareja si ellos se hubieran encontrado n.n

Ah si, no pude evitar poner a un Elle celoso XDD pero vamos, quien no se pone celoso cuando escucha a su novio/a hablar o hacer algo con su exnovio/a, aunque sea un poquitín XD

Bueno, hasta aquí llegue, y les deseo lo mejor a mis queridas y fieles lectoras, brazos y las espero.

Miko.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Y Light creyó que todos sus problemas habían acabado, si hubiera sabido de esos dos pequeños demonios… Pequeños drabbles sobre nuestros personajes favoritos teniendo un vida casi normal.

ººººº

Era un día más en la vida de Yagami Light. Era un sábado, eran como las 17:07 de la tarde. Hacia frio en las calles por la nieve, y apenas se estaban quitando los adornos que habían sido puestos para año nuevo.

Aunque en este momento no sentía frio, porque esta en pleno centro comercial, acompañando a Misa en unas compras. No era algo que realmente quería hacer, Misa lo había encontrado en la calle cuando iba a comprar algo, que a estas alturas ya lo había olvidado, tal vez porque no era realmente tan importante. Se había negado un par de veces al pedido de la chica rubia. Pero le había dicho que quería su opinión sobre una ropa que quería comprar, ya que iba a tener una cita con un chico guapo, según ella, y necesitaba la opinión masculina de algún amigo para estar segura. Cansado, acepto, con la condición de que era solo para eso.

En el centro comercial habían pasado como a siete tiendas de ropa, y cargaba ya varias bolsas de la chica de ojos azules. Suspiro cansado.-Misa. ¿Ya tienes todo lo que querías?

-Ay Light, siento tanto molestarte, pero solo me faltan dos tiendas mas que quiero ver. Cuando salgamos pido un taxi y te dejo por tu casa. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las molestias.-Le sonrió un poco apenada. Light suspiro de nuevo.-Bien, pero solo dos tiendas mas, ¿comprendido?

-Claro. Vamos, ¡esta cerca!

Y así, fueron a la anteúltima tienda del día. Misa se probo unos tres conjuntos, lo que era poco en consideración con las cantidad que pidió en las tiendas pasadas. Vio a Misa pagar con su tarjeta en la caja, suspirando de alivio anticipado, porque pronto estaría en casa y descansaría sus adoloridos pies. Y en eso, cuando ya iban en camino, Light se detuvo al notar algo entre las personas que pasaban.-Light, ¿pasa…?

-¡Shhhh!-Light arrastro a Misa detrás de un columna. Se asomo para ver lo que Light observaba con tanto interés.

Entre las personas, en un banco de descanso, se divisaba a Ryuuzaky teniendo, por lo que se veía, una muy agradable charla con una bonita chica… ¡Y EL MUY… LO ESTABA DISFRUTANDO!

-Ow… Light, ¿quien es esa chica que esta con Ryuzaky-kun?-pregunto Misa.

-No se, pero voy a averiguarlo.

Y con una cara que algunos catalogarían Kiriniana, aunque nadie sabía a que se refería exactamente esa palabra, fue hasta los dos chicos en el banco. -Ryuuzaky…-llamo en tono sueva, que casi no se notaban los celos que le quemaban por dentro.

-Eh… ¡Ah! ¡Light-kun!... esto, ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa…-sonrió, un poco nervioso Elle. La chica que lo acompañaba tenia un bonito cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos de color café. Esta le miro. Sonrió y se levanto.-¿Tu eres Light Yagami no? Ryuuzaky me a contado mucho sobre ti. Que eres atractivo para ser tan nerdo, creo que tú me entiendes…

-… ner-do…-murmuro Light, no sabia si estar sorprendido o enfadado con esa chica.

-Si, porque como que los chicos inteligentes no suelen ser muy lindos… Ay, pero que bonito cabello, se nota que te lo cuidas mucho, como mínimo hora y media para lavártelo, ponerte acondicionador y pasártela la secado y el cepillo. ¿No? Y tu gran sentido de la modo, casi comparable con el de las chicas, debes tardarte mucho y probarte varias prendas para estar seguro…-continua diciendo la chica, con la mejor de la intenciones, sin darse cuenta que esto aumentaba la furia en el castaño.

A estas alturas, Light hervía por dentro. No solo esa chica estaba con SU novio, sino que ahora insultaba su inteligencia, apariencia, cabello y su fantástico sentido de la moda!... oh… esa chica estaba tan muerta, ¡oh si!

Por suerte, Ryuuzaky, ya sudando la gota gorda, se puso en medio de los dos evitando un desastre.-Eh… Light, te presento a Hanako… ella es… mi prima…

El silencio se hizo tal que solo faltaba que pasara la bolsa de rastrojo por el costado.

-¿T-u p-r-i-m-a?

-Si, vino de visita para año nuevo, pero no tuvo tiempo, así que me contacto para hablar y pasar el rato. ¿O es que pensabas que era como alguna novia o algo? Jaja que ridículo seria eso jaja

-Si, Ryuuu-chan y yo, que ridículo jaja.-Ryuuzaky y Hanako rieron divertido por tal imagen. Aunque Light no se reía para nada. En vez de eso, un sonrojo cubrió su cara. Sus celos le habían nublado la mente y casi se pone en ridículo el solo.

-Light, ¿estas bien?-Elle le saco de sus pensamientos.-Estas rojo, ¿tendrás fiebre?

-No, no.-sacudió la cabeza.-Estoy bien, fue un gusto conocer a tu prima, que tal si nos vamos para la casa y hablamos mas tranquilos allí, ¿si?-dijo con la rapidez de un rayo. Ryuuzaky le miro suspicaz.

Y en eso, Misa se acerco al grupo.-¡Light! En lo que hablabas, yo me fui a comprar lo que me faltaba, que tal si los cuatro compartimos el taxi para volver, ¿eh?

Se hizo otro silencio tenso.-Oh… Misa… Light no me dijo que estaban saliendo juntos…-hablo Elle con un calmado y escalofrían tono en la voz.-Light, querido, ¿hay algo que tengas que decir?

Oh, Light estaba TAN muerto…

ººººº

Jaja de un Light celoso a un Ryuuzaky celoso XDD pobrecito, ni yo se como sale de esta ahora.

Este capi va para .Motokawa.- que me pedía un capi mas o menos así, ojala te gustara tu aparición, no dijiste mucho, pero lograste crisparle los nervios a Light XD

Jeje, tres capis seguidos. Pero es lo mínimo por tanta tardanza, ya me había explicado de porque no escribía nada. Pero la noche anterior me puse a releer sus reviews y me salieron los tres capi así de uno. Estén contentas, porque esto no me pasa muy seguido, y tal vez, solo tal vez, cuando termine con los pedidos, haga un lemon. Como que me dieron ganas de hacer uno, pero todavía no estoy segura. Si lo quieren, díganmelo, ok. La pareja será LightxL, claro, amo a estos dos chicos juntos n//n pero ya ustedes dirán.

Ah, y si quieren la diré para descargar el juego que les decía, díganmelo y la pongo en mu profile, ¿si?

Nos vemos y espero sus reviews.

Miko.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Serie de Oneshots donde todos son chicos normales y llevan una vida perfectamente normal… o tal vez no tanto. LightxL y alguna que otra pareja hetero XD

ººººº

DING DONG DING… DING DONG DING…

Esa era la campana, avisando que otra jornada de estudios había finalizado. La multitud de jovenzuelos se retiraba paulatinamente, acompañados por murmullos de conversaciones triviales. Así mismo, los dos chicos más populares de la universidad, no solo por tener las notas más altas, sino también por ser los más apuestos, salían juntos chalando alegremente.

-Entonces, Light-kun, ¿te gustaría algun día venir a mi casa?-pregunto el moreno, ahora mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Sus largos mechones escondiendo su pena.

Light le miro, un poco sorprendido. Desde el poco tiempo en que por fin había logrado acercársele en el sentido de "mas que un amigo" a Ryuuzaky, esta era la primera vez que le invitaba a su hogar. Había sido un duro viaje desde que le conociera en la biblioteca, con ese carácter casi arisco hacia él, poco a poco el moreno se fue interesando en Light gracias a su tenacidad. Sonrió feliz. "Me esta invitando, eso quiere decir que muy pronto podre formalizar nuestra relación de "mas que amigos" con Ryuuzaky! ¡Sabia que tantos esfuerzos y rechazos valdrían la pena!"…- Pues claro, me encantaría ir a tu casa.-exclamo tranquilo, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos su felicidad.

Ryuuzaky sonrió tímidamente. Puede que la mayoría del tiempo mostrara una expresión casi apática, pero cuando alguien, que no fuera su familia, se volvía importante para él, tendía a mostrarse casi tímido. Tenia que admitir que la tenacidad de Light era lo que los había acercado.

Caminaron un rato por la calle, en dirección a sus casas, cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, Elle diviso algo que lo horrorizo. Light se dio cuenta de esto. -Ryuuzaky, ¿te pusiste mas pálido o…?

-¡No! nononono… solo, solo me dio mucho sol, creo que me insole o algo jaja.-se rio Ryuuzaky, cosa que alerto a Light porque el moreno casi nunca reía por nada.

-Ryuuzaky, son las cinco de la tarde.

-… se me bajo la presión. Mejor apuremos el paso…-y Ryuuzaky empezó a empujar a Light atropelladamente. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Ryuuzaky. Dime que pasa.

Miro a los ojos a Ryuuzaky pero este evadió la mirada.-Yo, la verdad… es que como nos emos vuelto tan cercanos que… me dolería si tu… por alguna rareza mía ya no quisieras volver a hablarme…

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?!-se exalto, ¿porque Ryuuzaky estaba diciendo estas cosas tan de repente?

-Es que yo…

-¡RYUU-CHAN!

Un terrible grito, que fácilmente se podría haber oído a tres kilómetros a la redonda, interrumpió su dialogo. El consiguiente ruido de una manada de búfalos yendo hacia ellos asusto a Light en sobremanera. Sin embargo, Ryuuzaky mas bien se le notaba un deje de amargura y resignación el en rostro.-… hikaru-chan...

-¿...Que?

Lo que parecía ser la versión humana de una garrapata salto hacia Ryuuzaky y se le pego fuertemente. Luego de que la nueve de polvo se hubo disipado, Light por fin vio que a Ryuuzaky se le había colgado una chica de vestimenta estrafalaria.

-¡L-chan, tanto tiempo!- la extraña chica apretujo su cara en la nuca de Ryuuzaky, aspirado el olor de su pelo. Esta de mas decir que eso lo le grado para nada al otro chico.

-Asumo que ella debe ser Hikaru-chan ¿cierto?

-Así es…-fue la lacónica respuesta, sin hacer amague de quitar a la niña de encima.

-¿Y se podría saber de donde se conocen?

-No te gustaría saber… créemelo.

-L-chan, ¿donde haz estado? ¡No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo viajando por todo el mundo para solo verte!

-Eeeh… te dije que esa etapa de mi vida ya paso… además estamos en publico…-susurro, para que Light no lo escuchara. Cosa que no pasó.

-¿E… etapa?

-Me disculparías un momento.- y Ryuuzaky salió corriendo a una asombrosa velocidad que dejaría tonto a un guepardo.

-¡WAAAHH! ¡No tan rápido! ¡Soy una princesaaaaah…!-se escucho en la lejanía a la pequeña extraña, aun colgada del cuello del ojeroso.

Un par de horas después de que Light estuviera buscando a su novio por todos lados, lo encontró en una banca de parque. Por su cara, se veía que había tenido una larga y agotadora discusión. Llego hasta el y se le planto en frente. –¿Ryuuzaky?

-…hn… hey Light…-se llevo una mano a la sien, masajeándose.

-Desde que te conocí, e tratado de ser lo mas comprensivo posible y acostumbrarme a tus "excentricidades". Pero lo de hace un par de horas fue, digamos que demasiado y…

-Quieres explicaciones ¿no?

Light asintió. El moreno le miro un rato, y suspiro. -Entiendo que las quieras, de verdad. Pero no creo que pueda decirte mucho.-se rasco la mejilla, sudando la gota gorda.

-¿Pero somos ya casi novios o no? No deberíamos ocultarnos nada.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron.-Lo se… pero créeme cuando te lo digo… no creo que te gustaría saber de mi relación con la chica de esta tarde… ¡Pero no fuimos novios! ¡Eso te lo aseguro! Al menos yo no lo vi así.-otra gota gorda. Cuando se trataba de los celos del castaño, siempre había que andarse con cuidado.

-Ryuuzaky…-el tono de voz era de advertencia.

-Ugh… muy bien, quieres la verdad. Ahí te va. Hikaru es un importante princesa de un lugar que no conoces, y yo forme parte de su grupo de guardaespaldas gracias a mi gran intelecto. Pero hace unos años renuncie para tener una vida completamente normal como un estudiante común y cuidar de mis hermanos. ¿Estas contento ahora?

…

-…Ryuuzaky… te dije que no comieras tantos dulces, te hacen delirar…-suspiro Light.

-Hn, ya sabia que no me ibas a creer.-se cruzo de brazos, haciendo puchero.

-De veras creías que me iba a tragar tremenda absurdez, Ryuuzaky, pero que…- De repente, de entre unos arbustos, salió como bólido la causante de todo este desastre. Paso de largo a Light, salto, y, como si se tratara de un gigantesco oso de peluche, se aferro a Ryuuzaky, quien, por su lado, no pudo evitar gritar del susto.

-¡L! ¡vuelve conmigo! ¡No es lo mismo sin ti! ¡Buuuaaaah!-se puso a llorar como magdalena en el pecho del susodicho. Light y Ryuuzaky simplemente no sabia que decir.

De la nada, tres chicos salieron. Uno pelirrojo tan ojeroso con Ryuuzaky, uno rubio con un abrigo rojo y el ultimo de pelo negro erizado. Apenas entre los tres apenas pudieron separar a Hikaru del pobre moreno. El chico rubio bajito hizo una reverencia.-Sentimos los problemas jeje, no volverá a pasar. Adiós.

-¡L volveré!... tal vez…-se escucho en la lejanía a Hikaru, siendo llevada de brazos a lo lejos.

-… eh… ¿que te parece si hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado?-sugirió Ryuuzaky, sacudiéndose el polvo de su camiseta.

-…- Light estaba sin habla.

-Tomare eso como un si…

ººººº

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Hikaru!. Ojala te allá gustado (hasta hice una breve mención de tus otros guardaespladas, si es que "ellos" siguen siendo los mismos que vi en el torneo, ¿comprendes?). Te puse un comportamiento un tanto extraño, pero no te ofendas, la verdad es que así me imagino como me pondría yo si me encontrara con L XDDD me colgaría de su cuello y no lo dejaría ir nunca XD

Este drabble (aunque es muy largo para ser drabble XD) sucede un poco antes de que Light y Elle sean formalmente novios, pero ya se comportan como si lo fueran n/n

Además, este es el capitulo mas extraño que haya escrito, Elle tiene un pasado misterioso, lo que lo hace mas genial de lo que ya es XD y aparentemente su pasado todavía lo persigue jajaja. Como siempre digo, ojala les gustara y sigan leyendo las cosas que escribo. Ando algo lenta porque no e podido leer muchos fic, y ando mirando varios mangas a la vez, así que como que las ideas se me mezclan ñ.ñU


	16. Chapter 16

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Serie de Oneshots donde todos son chicos normales y llevan una vida perfectamente normal… o tal vez no tanto. LightxL y alguna que otra pareja hetero XD

ººººº

Mello volvía de otro buen día en la escuela. Ya saben, flojear en clase, pasarse el recreo jugando con Matt al futbol, y claro, comiendo sus bien amados chocolates entre cada actividad que hacia. Entro a su casa, tirando la mochila y la pelota por ahí, junto con sus zapatillas.

Lo primero que hizo fue encaminarse a la cocina. En la puerta del refrigerador encontró una nota de su hermano mayor, pegada con un imán en forma de fresa.

_Mello, fui con Light a hacer las compras. No me tardo. Besos. Elle._

Luego de procesar el mensaje, abrió la puerta, en busca de lo que más apreciaba en el mundo. Su ración chocolatosa de la escuela se había terminado más rápido que en otros días. Quizás fuera en parte por quedarse asta tarde estudiando para los próximos exámenes.

Busco, pero había cero chocolates en el refrigerador. Suspiro, ni modo, tal vez Elle traería algunos cuando volviera, pero no quería esperar, realmente le urgía un buena mordida ahora. Arrastro una silla para llegar a las alacenas más altas, de seguro su hermano mayor escondía algunas barras por ahí para su consumo personal –ventajas de vivir con un hermano adicto al dulce-.

Pero tampoco había nada allí. Gruño, esto ya no le hacia ninguna gracia. Salto, ya no había ningún otro remedio. Tendría que recurrir a su pequeña dotación de emergencia.

Fue corriendo a su habitación, golpeado con fuerza la puerta. Dio un breve vistazo, y se lanzo bajo la cama. Con sumo fastidio fue lanzado hacia atrás todo lo que se encontraba, zapatillas, envolturas vacías olvidadas, algunos muñequitos de mas chico, pelotas, pistolas de juguete (M: XD puede que pronto use las de verdad) medias y una camiseta negra llenas de polvo, alguno tomos de mangas de peleas… ¡Eureka!

Al fondo, junto a la pared, un pequeño maletín yacía allí. Lo tomo, sacando la cabeza de la cama. Con sonrisa ansiosa, abrió con lentitud casi insoportable el maletín. Y en cuanto observo el contenido… su expresión decayó.

¡NADA! ¡No había absolutamente nada adentro! ¡La preciosa barra que guardaba de emergencia no estaba allí! ¡¿Como era posible que algo tan horrible sucediera?!

-¡NOOOOOOO!

Se pudo escuchar el grito por todo el vecindario.

Luego de unos minutos de furia, consternación y miseria, un leve sonido llego hasta sus oídos, era bajo, suave… malvado. Un risita burlona, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Near.

A la velocidad del rayo fue hasta donde se originaba la risita. Lo encontró sentado junto a la ventana de su cuarto, acariciando un gato de peluche, bien peludo y abrazable. Una pequeña sonrisita adornando sus facciones infantiles. Alzo la vista, encontrado a un Mello fuera de sus cabales. –¡¡¡TUUUU!!!-grito, apuntándole con el dedo acusadoramente.

-Bienvenido Mello, no te oí llegar. ¿Como estuvo la escuela hoy?-continuo acariciando al gato, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¡¿En donde lo escondiste?!

-… no comprendo, Mello, lo que estas diciendo. Yo no escondí nada.-hablo con calma glacial, sin esquivar la vista furibunda del rubio.

-¡Mi barra de chocolate que guardaba para emergencias! ¡¿En donde esta?! ¡Dímelo ya o te juro que…!

-Hablando se entiende la gente Mello, trata de ser mas especifico la próxima vez.- Near se levanto de su sitio, se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su piyama y extrajo lo que Mello tanto anhelaba. Una barra mediana de chocolate.-Aquí esta, solo te la estaba cuidando, por si acaso.

Pero Mello ya no escuchaba, solo avanzaba, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, y los brazos extendidos, dispuestos a recuperar su tesoro. Y justo cuando ya lo sentía entre sus dedos… Near, en un sorpresivo movimiento, la lanzo hacia atrás, hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Impulsivamente, el rubio se lanzo a salvar a la barra, y lo consiguió. Pero en ese mismo momento, se dio cuanta de que ambos ahora caían al vacio. Y les recuerdo que la habitación de Near estaba en el segundo piso.

El peliblanco se enruló uno de sus mechones blancos, con una gélida sonrisa en su cara, abrazando su gato de peluche. Ignoro los gritos de ayuda de su hermano atascado en el árbol, y procedió a ir a la sala a ver un rato la televisión, en espera de que Elle volviera de compras.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frio, Mello-kun.

ººººº

Dedicado a zuleDBZ y Vegen Isennawa que quería la venganza de Near contra Mello por haberlo dejado abandonado en el techo XDDD En realidad había pensado en que Elle le castigara con dos meses sin chocolate, pero creo que no seria suficiente (según Near) castigo. Y Como Near en un chico frio y calculador, su venganza debía ser igual de fría y calculada XDDDD Dios recuérdenme NUNCA hacer enojar a Near.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Serie de Oneshots donde todos son chicos normales y llevan una vida perfectamente normal… o tal vez no tanto. LightxL y alguna que otra pareja hetero XD

ººººº

Ya pasaban unos días desde año nuevo. Elle estaba ayudando a sacar algunos adornos y poner otros más correspondientes a la próxima fecha especial, la del día de los Reyes magos.

Ya preparaba el pasto que seguramente le pedirían Mello y Near para los camellos, cuando el pequeño Near, de apenas cuatro años le tiro del borde de sus pantalones.

-¿Que sucede Near?

El pequeño albino le tendió una hoja y un lápiz en silencio.

-Ah ya veo. Quieres que te ayude a escribir tu carta para los reyes, ¿cierto?

Near se abrazo a su conejo de peluche, que había sostenido con su otra mano, asintiendo con grandes ojos tiernos. Elle fue a sentarse en un sillon, apoyando la hoja en la mesita.-Muy bien, tu me dices lo que quieres y yo lo escribo.

-Bueno.-le miro Near.-Pon… Queridos Reyes Magos…

-Queridos Reyes Magos… -repitió Elle escribiendo.- ¿Y que es lo que les vas a pedir, Near?

-hmm … ¡TODO!

Elle casi se atraganta con su propia lengua.-¡¿C-como que todo?!

-Todo lo que tengan.- respondió simplemente el niño albino. Elle no sabia si estar sorprendió o asustado. Se rasco la nuca, suspirando, este chico si que le iba a salir caro.

-Pero Near, no puedes pedirles todo lo que tenga, si no, ya no habría regalos para el resto de los niños, ¿entiendes? Con un regalo o dos es suficiente.

-… entiendo.

-Que bien.- suspiro ahora en alivio, volviéndose a la hoja.

-Tacha queridos.- le llego la vocecita desde abajo.

-…

ººººº

¡Wiii! ¡Triple actualización de nuevo!

Jajaja ese Near cada vez me hace reír mas XD quería todos los juguetes de los Reyes, que niño tan codicioso XD Si alguien lee Mafalda, seguro este capítulo les resultara familiar jaja. No pude evitarlo, era justo para Near, así de simple.

Ojala les gusta el capitulo, ando con los finales encima y cero ganas de estudiar -.-U oh diosssssssssss, asi si que me va a ir bien, ¿no?

L: pues no lo creo, si no estrenas tu cerebro, se va a quedar fofo como el de Misa-san

Misa: ¡oye! ¡Yo no soy tonta! Solo me enfoco en cosas que me interesan ¬¬

L: como la moda y acosar a Light-kun…

Misa: exacto, y en eso soy muy buena n.n

L: ¬¬#

Jeje como que no le gusto la parte de que acosen a su Light-kun jeje, pero bien, ojala les gustara estos capítulos, ando ya pensando en el final de L Bello Durmiente, no desesperen, pronto estará listo el capitulo.

Nos vemos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Serie de Oneshots donde todos son chicos normales y llevan una vida perfectamente normal… o tal vez no tanto. LightxL y alguna que otra pareja hetero XD

ººººº

A veces, Light no comprendía las rarezas de Ryuuzaky, pero las pasaba por alto, gracias a que el amor te ayuda a ignorar esas cosas.

Pero a veces, Light no podía ignorarlas como una persona no puede ignorar el sol en el cielo.

-Ryuuzaky… ¿porque no usas las medias que te regale? Siempre te veo con los pies descalzos ¿No te da frio en la noche?

-Agradezco tu preocupación Light-kun, pero no en nada de lo que tengas que hacerlo.-el moreno contesto sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora. Por esto, no se dio cuenta hasta que Light le tomo uno de los tobillos y le obligo a verlo. Estaba agachado, masajeando la planta de los blancos pies de Ryuuzaky.

-Es que me da pena… unos pies tan bonitos como estos deberían ser cálidos al contacto, mas sin embargo son fríos como si fueran de hielo…

-… creo que podría usar medias de vez en cuando…-susurro mirando para un costado, para no ver la triunfante sonrisa del castaño.

-Eso me alegraría mucho…

ººººº

Siempre había querido hacer algo con los pies de L, son tan hermosos y blancos n_n como de muñeca. Yo odio tener los pies fríos, no puedo dormir sino, por eso me sorprende un poco que Ryuuzaky odie las medias ¡tus pies tienen que estar calentitos y bien cuidados! LO que daría por darle un masaje a esos bellos pies.. y eso que no soy fetichista.

A eso de las tres de la mañana tuve una revelación y ahora ya se como terminar el fic del bello durmiente. Así que les prometo que la próxima actualización tardara mucho menos que la vez anterior. Ay, da un poco de pena, tanto tiempo escribiendo ese fic para darle ya un final ú.u

Pero bueno, ya comentare eso en el ultimo capitulo de L Bello Durmiente.

Nos vemos, suerte.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Serie de Oneshots donde todos son chicos normales y llevan una vida perfectamente normal… o tal vez no tanto. LightxL y alguna que otra pareja hetero XD

ººººº

Cuando Ryuuzaky había decidido mudarse a Japón, al distrito de Shinguku, con sus hermanos, había esperado tener una tranquila vida social, como la que acostumbraba en Inglaterra, que consistía en asistir a sus clases, pasarse horas en la biblioteca buscado la información necesaria para los ejercicios asignados, y volver a casa a enfrentarse al desastre andante de Mello y la taciturna actitud de Near, todo eso sin la irrupción de extraños.

Había que decir que no se destacaba en la habilidad de crear lazos sociales con el resto del mundo, tan solo limitándose a un relación tipo profesional cuando se trataba de hablar con sus profesores o hacer trabajos en grupo, pero ninguno de ellos llegaban más allá de eso. Y la verdad, le gustaba que fuera así, con la personalidad reservada que tenia.

Todo había ido de maravilla los primeros tres meses y medio de clases en la universidad de TOHO, hasta que EL apareció…

Ryuuzaky caminaba tranquilamente, feliz de haber terminado con un ensayo que tenia que entregar la otra semana, y ahora estaba por tomar el ascensor listo para ir a casa. Espero a que el número de su piso se ilumino, seguido por las puertas abriéndose. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al interior.

-Hello there, sexy…

Maldita sea el día que se encontró con este tipo. Light Yagami, unos de los estudiantes con mejores promedios, comparables a los suyos, y el primero en los más populares. Con la expresión más indiferente que pudo poner, ingreso a la cabina del ascensor.

Apretó el botón del primer piso, las puertas cerrándose enfrente suyo, plenamente consiente de que el castaño a su lado se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Aun se preguntaba que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo. Personas como el deberían estar saliendo con chicas cliché, bonitas, rubias, sin mucho cerebro y una personalidad tan dulce como los pasteles que comía. Pero no, ahí estaba, detrás suyo, a todas horas, tratando de seducirlo, invitándolo a citas, dándole regalos, etc. Y aunque en varias ocasiones se había visto tentado, ya que de alguna forma había descubierto su debilidad por los dulces, se había negado rotundamente, usando la primera escusa que se le viniera a la mente.

-Entonces… ¿que hace una cosita sexy como tu a estas horas en la biblioteca?

-Estudiando, terminado trabajos, y apreciaría mucho que no me llamaras "sexy".- hacia una semana que había empezado a llamarlo así, la primera vez un sonrojo había aparecido en su cara, cosa que Light debió haber visto también para que no dejara de llamarlo así hasta ahora.

-Pero porque, si solo estoy diciendo la verdad.- sonrió inocente, pero no se dejaría engañar. En un rápido movimiento, lo enfrento con una severa expresión.

-Mira Light Yagami, ambos somos adultos, no estoy aquí para estar jugando, sino para estudiar, conseguirme una carrera y mantener a mi familia, tal vez para ti todo esto sea pan comido, pero para mi no. Llevo varias noches en vela tratando de terminar este ensayo, ya que, como tengo hermanos a los que cuidar, tengo que trabajar medio tiempo, y justamente cuando pensé que podría volver tranquilamente a mi casa para descansar, tuve que toparme con el señor "soy popular y mi vida es perfecta". Así que lo pediré una vez mas, deja de llamarme sexy, y no vuelvas molestarme en lo que resta de vida.

Justo al terminar, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Elle suspiro y se marcho, ante la vista del sorprendido Light.

º-º-º

Ya habían pasado como dos semanas desde el pequeño encuentro en el ascensor, y desde entonces Light no había vuelto a hablar con Elle.

Elle jugo con su lápiz, hacia demasiado silencio en la biblioteca, se sentía incomodo. De hecho, esa sensación había comenzado un par de días después de ese encuentro. El no tener a Light Yagami asomándose sobre su hombro con sus sonrisas, e intentos de convencerlo de tener una cita, nada. Era extraño, ¿Cuándo fue que se acostumbro a tener a ese tipo tan cerca suyo? ¿Y porque sentía que lo echaba de menos? ¿Acaso porque era de las pocas personas que intentaba acercar a el? El no ser del tipo sociable y expresivo causaba que las personas pronto dejaran de frecuentarlo. Pero Light veía algo diferente en él, acaso…

Miro su reloj, ya era tarde, tenia que volver a casa. Tomando sus cosas, se dirigió al ascensor. Oh, grata sorpresa que se llevo, precisamente ahí estaba el hombre que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Se adentro a la cabina, y en silencio apretó el botón al primer piso. Por varios (incómodos y tensos) minutos, ambos se quedaron mirando al frente, hasta que el castaño se decidió a hablar.

-Ryuuzaky… yo…

-¡Lo siento!

-Quería… ¿que?-se interrumpió Light ante las palabras del moreno.

-Yo… lo siento, Light. Estaba cansado y estresado por el trabajo y los estudios, no estuvo bien que te dijera esas cosas, no lo decía enserio… la verdad, me siento algo extraño… como ya no me hablabas, yo creo que… te echaba de menos…-tenia la cara escondida entre sus cabellos de la vergüenza que le provoca el abrirse así de derrepente, el decir todo eso realmente le había costado mucho, y le hacia sentirse inseguro a lo que el otro pudiera contestar.

-No, Ryuuzaky, yo lo siento.- respondió suavemente Light.- Creo que me puse algo pesado, siempre molestándote y demás. Yo solo quise darte algo de espacio, pero no pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto… Pero enserio, quisiera que nos empezáramos a conocer mejor, salir alguna vez si tienes tiempo, porque pienso que eres una persona vaciante y hermosa…

Elle sintió un leve calor en su cara.-No… ¡no digas esas cosas! ¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que si!- hizo énfasis el castaño.- Eres inteligente, responsable, amable, te gustan las cosas dulces, a veces te pones en posiciones extrañas para pensar mejor, quieres mucho a tus hermanos, tienes un cuerpo atractivo, y ni que decir que eres la persona mas bella y adorable que e conocido.

Elle no sabia que responder, nadie le había dicho cosas tan bellas. Se llevo el pulgar a los labios, gesto que hacia cuando se ponía nervioso. –Light-kun…

-Ves, justo ahora te vez tan lindo.

-¡Yaaa Light-kun!...-gimoteo Ryuuzaky. – ¿Entonces estamos bien no?... Pero aun así, me siento mal por las cosas que dije, si pudiera compensarte de algún modo…

-Ahora que lo dices…-Light de repente puso una mirada que espanto a Elle.-Si aun un par de cosas que puedes hacer.

-¿Light-kun, que…?-y fue callado cuando el castaño lo empujo suavemente a la pared del ascenso, dándole un firme beso del que Elle no pudo escapar.-No sabes las ganas que tenia de hacer esto.

-…-el moreno se quedo sin habla.

-Y también me debes una cita. El viernes, cuando salgas de la biblioteca, tú invitas.-y con una sonrisa de felicidad, comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Elle lo miro con los ojos sorprendidos, llevándose una mano a los labios.-… idiota…

-¡Solo por ti… sexy!

ººººº

¡Wii otro mas! Hacia rato que lo tenía a la mitad y por fin me decidía completarlo.

Para que sepan, este fic no esa "terminado" sino que es un fic abierto, cada tanto voy agregando un nuevo capitulo dependiendo de si se me ocurre alguna escena basada en mis experiencias, pero siempre pueden darme alguna idea o alguna anécdota para hacer un nuevo shot.

¡Como sea, nos vemos en otro cap!

Miko, ¡que les desea una buena navidad y un prospero año nuevo!

¡Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Serie de Oneshots donde todos son chicos normales y llevan una vida perfectamente normal… o tal vez no tanto. LightxL y alguna que otra pareja hetero XD

ººººº

Sus ojos eran apenas pequeños puntitos negros en el blanco de la esclerótica. El sudor caía imperceptiblemente por su frente y nuca, asi que nadie noto lo nervioso que estaba. ¿Y como no podría estarlo? Con ese infernal aparato que su hermano mejor trajo a la casa. Desde el momento que supo de su existencia supo que las cosas ya nunca serian iguales.

-Mello, podrías subirte de una vez, ni que fueras un condenado a muerte…-murmuro cansado Elle. Todos los primeros días del mes desde que compro la bascula, Mello se ponía así. Primero se encerraba en la pieza, luego tenia que sacarlo a tirones de debajo de la cama, y luego la pataleta cuando lo llevaba sobre sus hombros, a gritos de "¡No necesito esa maldita cosas! ¡Estoy bien!"

Sin embargo, cuando por fin lograba que se subiera, este juntaba las manos, y con los ojos cerrados se ponía a rezar desesperadamente. Claro, para cualquiera esta seria una reacción exagerada. ¿Que importaba si tenia unos kilos de mas? Siempre se podía hacer ejercicio y dietas. Pero para Mello, esto significaba…

-Cinco kilos de mas, Mello. No queda otra, habrá que limitarte los chocolates…

… el infierno.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO! ¡ERES TAN CRUEL HERMANOOO!- y el niño rubio se fue corriendo, con lagrimitas asomando por sus ojos, volviendo a encerrarse en su pieza, y a re esconder todo los chocolates que tuviera guardados para cuando Elle y Light fueran a revisar.

-aaah… si tan solo no comiera tantos, ya se le empieza a asomar la pancita.-suspiro Elle, yendo a sentarse al lado de su novio, que había estado presenciando todo en divertido silencio.

-No te angusties Elle, todavía es pequeño, cuando crezca sabrá cuidarse mejor.

-Supongo. Quizás solo sea que en invierno, con la nieve por todos lados, no hace más que quedarse en la casa con Matt a jugar con los videojuegos. Pero aun así, son solo chocolates.

-Pues para el son muy importantes, y que se los cortes debe molestarle mucho.-Light pensó, y sonrió cuando algo se le ocurrió. -Ey Elle ¿te haz pesado últimamente?

El moreno pronto se puso nervioso.-N-no necesito pesarme, soy una adulto perfectamente responsable y…

-Y que come demasiados pasteles de fresa. Incluso puedo ver una pequeña barriguita asomándose bajo tu camiseta.-canturreo mientras posaba la mano en la panza del otro. -Quizás es tiempo de que dejes de comer tantos pasteles…

-¡Light-kun, no necesito que cuides mi peso! ¡Y yo-WAAAH!-casi grito cuando el castaño lo alzo sobre su hombro.-¿Light-kun, adonde vamos?

-Bueno, dicen que la mejor forma de adelgazar es hacer ejercicio, asi que… ¿Qué tal si vamos a la pieza a entrenar un poco?

ººººº

Yay! Capitulo numero 20! Que bien!

Siento mucho el no haber estado publicando casi nada para Death Note; es que mi atención se a reenfocado en Bleach, y todas las nuevas ideas que tengo van para esa serie, no me malinterpreten, amo a L, Light, Beyond, Mello, Near y los demás, pero como ya no sale nada nuevo de la serie (solo doujins, pero ya casi no encuentro tampoco), como que el interés se va por otros lados, y Bleach tiene algunos aspectos que me hacen recordar a Death Note (mas que nada Ulquiorra, tan cute como L :3)

También el echo de que estoy tratando de enfocarme en mi otro fic _Resurrección_, lo quiero tanto a ese fic, que no quiero dejarlo incompleto como me a pasado en otros trabajos. Cuando lo haya terminado, o cuando tenga un ratito libre, tal vez intente hacer un fic crossover de estas dos series que tanto me gustan. Mientras, veré si puedo agregar mas capítulos a este fic, como siempre me han gustado las historias de los personajes actuado como personas normales jaja

Ya no los aburro mas con la nota. Si quieren pueden dejar algun comentario o lo que que quieran. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Miko


	21. Chapter 21

**Titulo:** Rivales

**Genero:** General/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Serie de Oneshots donde todos son chicos normales y llevan una vida perfectamente normal… o tal vez no tanto. LightxL y alguna que otra pareja hetero XD

ººººº

Su idea de tener horas libres en la escuela era la de relajarse cómodamente bajo uno de los arboles del patio, y comer lentamente su tableta de chocolate extra cremoso…

¡¿Entonces porque decidió ayudar a Linda con su proyecto de economía domestica?

-¡AUCH! ¡CUIDA DONDE PONES ESA COSA!

-¡Lo siento! Pero si dejaras de moverte terminaría mas rápido de costurar esta parte.-murmuro la chica de coletas un poco cansada de que su modelo no dejara de moverse.

LA situación era esta: La maestra de matemáticas falto por incidente menor y tenía una hora y media libres hasta que empezara la otra clase. Les dejaron algo de tarea para el rato, pero ya saben, nadie hizo caso y todos los alumnos se fueron a hacer de vagos a otra parte. Y cuando Mello estaba por hacer lo mismo, se topo con Linda, una compañera de Near, pidiéndole ayuda. Obviamente dijo que no, pero la chica si que era tenaz, alegando que era el único que podía ayudarla. A regañadientes acepto con tal de no tenerla pegada a su pierna. Fueron a un salón desocupado, y Linda alegremente le pidió que se cambiara la ropa por lo que había en una bolsa…

Un largo vestido azul lleno de floreados, moñitos, encajes, cascabeles, y todo adorno superfemenino que se le pudiera agregar…

Como cualquier chico de secundaria, chillo horrorizado por tal prenda escandalosamente femenina, y furioso se iba a marchar, cuando Linda volvió a arrojársele encima a lagrima suelta, suplicando que se quedara, diciendo que su compañera, la que modelaba tan enfermiza prenda, estuvo faltando los últimos día días por gripe, que ese vestido tenia que estar terminado para esa semana, y el era la única persona que conocía con el mismo físico que la otra chica, por lo que le quedaría perfecto. Mello, siendo el chico wey que era, del tipo que se hacer los rudos en las peleas pero con la bondad de ayudar a quienes le piden ayuda, no le quedo otra que aceptar… eso, y que Linda le prometió que le daría lo que fuera si se quedaba, y por dios que lo miraba, iba aprovecharlo al máximo.

Parado sobre la silla, se revolvía de tanto en tanto, el vestido le quedaba bastante bien, pero no acostumbrado a ropa así, le incomodaba en varias partes.-¡¿Y para cuando vas a terminar esta mugrada?

-¡No es una mugrada! Es mi proyecto para economía domestica, y a muchas chicas les va a fascinar ¡Ya puedo ver sus caras asombradas por mi fantástico sentido de belleza!-sus brillaran soñadoramente.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Solo termine esto para que pueda irme de una p-a vez!

Haciendo puchero por el lenguaje obsceno, Linda termino de coser la última parte. Perfecto, ahora solo faltaba el último adorno y… -Oh, deje mi estuche de adornos en mi salón. ¡Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo!

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME… así…-exclamo muy tarde, la chica ya se había ido.

Gruño y maldiciendo en voz baja, Mello se volteo a la ventana, suerte que era el segundo piso, y nadie podía verlo desde allí. Retomando la ultima actividad que hacia antes de ser traído a este calvario, e rubio mordió su delicioso chocolate, al menos eso le calmaría los nervios.

-Linda, ¿estas aquí? Tengo algo que…-le llego el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y una persona entrado. Espantado, Mello busco un lugar adonde esconderse, primero muerto a que lo vieran con esa cosa, pero olvidando que estaba en una silla, cayo estrepitosamente al piso.

Near no emitió ruido al ver a su hermano caer en toda su gloria al piso, y quedar ahí. Tranquilamente se acerco a verlo mejor. Estaba bien, solo un leve golpe en la cabeza lo dejo fuera de combate. No se sorprendió mucho por el vestido, ya Linda le había preguntado por alguien que le ayudara en su proyecto, el mismo fue quien le sugirió que acudiera a Mello, pero no pensó que Mello fuera a aceptar. Con eso vestido, podría ser fácilmente confundido con una chica…

Una sonrisita perversa se dibujo en su cara. Tomando el estuche de maquillaje de una de las mochilas de Linda (las chicas no salen de casa sin el) procedió con su pequeña faena.

Un par de minutos después el albino salió del salón, con una leve sonrisita satisfecha. Justo cuando cerro la puerta, Matt venia por el pasillo.

-Ey Near, ¿no tendrás de casualidad los apuntes de clase gramática? No estaba prestando atención y no escribí nada en mi cuaderno jaja-riso apenado el pelirrojo, recordando como se la había pasado toda la clase jugando con su DS a escondidas. Near le contemplo inexpresivo, pero en verdad su mente maquinaba maquiavélica una idea.

-Claro, pero se los deje a Linda, ve a hablar con ella, esta ahí adentro.- señalo el salón del que había salido, y se marcho tranquilamente. Matt se pregunto porque Near se veía como queriendo aguantarse las ganas de reír, ignorando ese echo rápidamente, entro.

Miro por todos lados, esperando encontrar a la chica, pero no vio nada, tal vez hubiera salido. Se quedaría un rato a esperarla, no tenia nada que hacer, y de paso aprovechaba para adelantar su juego. Pero al avanzar, vio un cuerpo en el suelo. Entrando en modo de alerta (como en los videojuegos) se agacho a ver a la persona. Un rubor subió a su cara, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, ¡¿como es que nunca había visto a esta chica antes? Un largo pelo rubio con una par de moñitos, labios de color carmesí, largas y delicadas pestañas, y un vestido que delineaba su bella figura.

Parecía una princesa de cuento con esa expresión relajada. ¿Que le habría pasado para terminar así? No parecía estar mal, quizás se desmayo de cansancio o lo que fuera. Dios, lo que daría por salir con tal belleza… aunque por otro lado…

Cercándose su cara a la de la bella durmiente, sonrió un poco perverso, no pasaba nada si le robaba un pequeño besito ¿no? nadie mas lo sabría. Aguantándose una risita alegre, se fue acercando mas y mas, hasta que…

Mello abrió lentamente un ojo, sintiendo un dolor en le costado de su cabeza, aunque eso rápidamente dejo de ser una prioridad en cuanto vio los ojos verdes de su amigo, horrorizados por ser descubierto… besándolo…

Y si pensaron que esto no podía ser peor…-Mello, ya tengo lo que falt-AAAAAAHHH! ¡MATT Y MELLO ESTAN TENIENDO RELACIONES EN EL PISO DEL SALON!-grito Linda escandalizada.

ººººº

Ryuuzaky caminaba apurado, aliviado de ver su hermano pequeño jugando con uno de sus muñequitos en la entrada de la escuela. -¡Near, que bueno que te encontré! Olvide ponerles sus almuerzos en la mochila, aquí están.-les paso un par de cajas de almuerzos, la blanca de Near y la verde de Mello.

-Oh, no lo había notado.- respondió apáticamente el albino.

Un grito lejano se iba elevando a medida que un pelirrojo salía disparado del pasillo al exterior.-¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADAAAAAA!

-¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VAS A ENTERAR MALDITO BASTARDO DE TU P-A MADRE!

-¡ARRUINARON MI VESTIDO MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS!

Los tres chicos salieron y siguieron corriendo por todo el patio persiguiéndose los unos a los otros. Ryuuzaky arqueo una ceja, un poco incomodo.-Vaya lenguaje el de la rubia, me hace acordar a Mello.

-Si, un poco.- sonrió Near malignamente. Se lo tenía bien merecido por pisar su transformer favorito.

ººººº

Jajaja adoro la frase que dice Matt al final XD ese es el espíritu. Bueno, no soy fan del MM pero **angg **me habia pedido algo de esta pareja, y aqui esta, espero que te gustara, apenas si se dieron un besito pero es algo no? XD un Mello travestido es algo que siempre quise hacer XDDD y ese Near, cuando se trata de sus juguetes, no hay quien lo pare.

Supongo que todos los fans de DN deben saber quien es Linda, pero lo aclaro por las dudas, Linda era otra residente en Wammy's House, apenas tuvo una línea en todo el manga/anime y su papel mas importante fue hacer los retratos de Mello y Near.

Espero voy pronto a esta sección con alguna otra aventura de estos hermosos niños n/n pero estoy ocupada haciendo el fic de Bleach Resurreccion (alerta de propaganda XD) la pareja es IchigoxUlquiorra, se que es medio rara pero es mi favorita de esta serie, si quieren saber de que va el fic, pasen a mi profile y averiguenlo, o si no, denle un vistazo a mis otros trabajos. Nos vemos.

Miko.

(Posdata: para los que les interese, me hice una nueva cuenta de Messenger porque ya no puedo entrar a la que tenia, la dire es "kakushimiko (arroba) hotmail . com . ar" y si hay suerte, algun dia podremos charlar n.n nos vemos)


End file.
